Love, Lies and Lucius
by Jodie Antonia
Summary: Hermione discovers that things are not always as they appear. The lines between good and evil become blurred to her vision. And then she gets lost in time. Recently reposed after a revamp! Hope you enjoy. R&R to let me know. HGLM time travel.
1. Chapter 1

**Love, Lies and Lucius**

 **Chapter 1: Finding Out**

Hermione thought that she was so lucky, after all, the war was finally over! They had won! There had been casualties - good and bad - but it was now finally over. Hogwarts had added a temporary 8th year for the students whose study had been disrupted and she was now engaged. She first met Harry Potter in her first year at Hogwarts and after growing closer in their 5th year they had stumbled into a relationship. In all the festivities after the fall of the dark lord, Harry finally mustered up the courage to propose to her and when he did, Hermione's existence was transformed into the perfect fairy tale.

Yet, with all fairy tales, there had to be an evil witch. This one stayed on the good side of all of them, until the third week of school. As head girl, Hermione was doing her 6th patrol duty of the year with none other than Draco Malfoy who, by some miracle had become head boy.

"Come on, Granger, just tell me. What the hell happened to you?" Malfoy taunted her. "Spill it. You can trust me."

"Malfoy even if there was some deep dark secret...I wouldn't tell the likes of you," Hermione snapped, glaring at him. "Now fuck off."

Following the death of the dark lord, the celebrations and the award ceremonies, Hermione left England to go looking for her parents in Australia and had come back almost empty handed. She hadn't told anyone what had happened on her two-month trip, not even harry.

Over that time, Hermione had changed - a lot, and everybody had noticed. The initial change to be noticed was the change in her appearance. Over the past few years, Hermione had started to fill out but that couldn't be seen through the clothes she had worn. However, after her trip abroad she came back flaunting her new figure by wearing daring, tighter clothes. She had also come back with some new traits; she cursed more frequently, was more confident and daring, but the biggest change was how careless and reckless she had become. As if she was acting out, against what – Nobody knew.

There were mixed views on her personality makeover. Harry hated the new Hermione; he stood by her though, because he loved her, all the while trying to dig up why she had changed. He was constantly letting her know that he was here for her, which in turn bugged Hermione and push her further away. Draco Malfoy however seemed to get along with this new person. Over the past 3 weeks sharing a living space, Draco and Hermione had started to get to know each other. Although Draco was sure it is because of the personality change and not due to the living arrangement. To which he was glad, as all summer he had been dreading the idea of sharing a common room solely with the book worm. But instead he had seen a new side of her.

"Come on, Granger. You know you can trust me. I didn't tell anyone about your little trip to Hogsmead the other night… Wait what was that?" Malfoy looked around looking for the source of the sound that had intruded upon their exchange. "I heard something. I know I did."

"It's coming from in that room, dumb shit!" Hermione stated witheringly, thinking that Draco sounded like a scared little girl. Hermione neared the door. "It sounds like someone's having fun," she added, listening closely. "Come on, Malfoy. We're going to burst their bubble."

They were both smirking at each other. The change in Hermione had made her more tolerable to Draco. "One, two, three!" she whispered.

They burst through the door and used a spell that would pull the culprits apart, both laughing at the students being caught red handed. The spell pulled the two apart and to face the Head boy and girl. However, Hermione saw who was in the room and stopped laughing

"Harry?" she gasped.

The girl who Harry had chosen to be with was revealed to be Hermione's best friend Ginny, looking way too pleased for herself.

"H-Hermione! I, erm, this isn't what it looks like!" Harry stuttered looking to the ground. "I didn't mean for-"

"For what, Harry? For me to find out? For me to see? For us to be together? Well?" Hermione cut in.

"I don't know, Mione," Harry whispered

"You don't know or don't care?" Hermione shouted back before stalking out.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Hermione ran all the way back to the head common room and broke down into tears in front of the fire. Draco, after docking house points and issuing the two cheaters with detention, ran back to the head dorms too. She gazed up at him with mascara trailing all down her face. She forced herself to offer the widest smile she could, but that only made her weep more.

Draco didn't know what to do. He looked around awkwardly before nodding, clearly having decided on something. He then knelt down next to Hermione and picked her up, carrying her through his messy bedroom and into their conjoining bathroom where he sat her on the toilet lid. He then silently grabbed a damp cloth and started to dab her face to rid her of the mascara. By the time her was done, she had calmed down. She was now not crying or shaking but perfectly still. Numb.

"Do you do this a lot? You seem to be an expert," she observed. Recovering her manners, she amended, "What I mean is…thanks."

"It's okay. I always help a damsel in distress." He grinned awkwardly. "But to answer your question, yeah, I do…with my mum." He stopped short revealing too much of himself.

"If you don't mind me asking why?" she inquired, staring at him curiously.

"I'll tell you what," he smirked. "I'll do a trade: I'll tell you why, if and only if, you tell me why you changed so much over the summer. Deal?" As the last word emerged from his mouth, he extended his hand for her to shake.

"Oh, I see a secret for a secret." She deliberated momentarily before decided it would be good to tell someone. "Deal." She shook his hand smiling the first genuine beam in a long time.

"I don't know who my real mother is. Father was in love while in school and had a child with a girl that disappeared a few months later. She was never found. No one knew what happened to her." He stopped for a moment playing with the cloth in his hand. "Then My father's family and the Black family arranged a marriage between him and Narcissa - my 'mum'. She loves him, always has. She kept the secret of me and raised me like I was her own but my father – Well he's still looking for my real mum. And Narcissa found out that he is still looking and she finally realized that he'll never love her back," he murmured, never breaking eye contact until the end when he studied his hands as if they were very interesting.

"Oh, erm, I don't know what to say," she stammered, trying to let it sink in.

"You don't have to say anything. It won't help us find her. Anyway, what's your big secret, Granger?"

"That's just it – I'm NOT a Granger." she admitted. "I― my mum died while we were at school. She was killed. I didn't know. Last year I took my parents away to Australia so that they couldn't be hurt by Voldemort. I went to Australia to find them. Only I found a man living in the house who told me that the woman who lived her before him had died and that her husband was living in a different state. Lucky for me he had the forwarding address." She took a breath and more tears started to flow. "I raced to find my dad thinking he would be in pieces. I was wrong. He invited me into his new house and, -" her breath was becoming uneven. She clenched her jaw and pulled out her wand. It took her a moment to compose herself but when she did she uttered a charm that would reverse the concealment charm she was currently wearing to reveal her actual skin covered in cuts and bruises, "He beat me and told me the truth. He had killed my mother. And he wasn't my real father. My mom was a witch."

Draco was speechless. All he could do was to pull out his own wand and try to heal some of the damage that idiotic muggle had caused. As he did Hermione was lost in thought with tears still rolling down her face. He felt very guilty now for making her relive that event. He also now realised that she wasn't a muggle born but a half breed. Or was she?

"But who is your father?"

Hermione forced out a cough to clear the lump in her throat. "That's the poetic thing. After spending the past few years trying to kill lord Voldemort I now find out – it's him. Lord Voldemort. He's my father. Isn't that ironic?" she let out a sadistic laugh. "The will had already been read out and my father got what seemed like the most of it. But she had given me some possessions that were to be collected from a Muggle safety deposit box. There was a Gringotts key. I went there and she must have been someone special, the volt was full of money, gold, jewels. It was incredible. Then I found a box full of paper – letters, documents, birth certificates and name changing contracts. My birth certificate. My name change. Everything – in fact Dumbledore was the one to witness the name change. It was all there in black and white. Hermione Jane Riddle is actually a Pureblood. Can you believe that?"

Draco just stared. It was a lot to take in. "I- Im sorry. I don't know what to say either…"

"Er, thanks," she mumbled as he finished working on her last cut, they were now all healed but she could still see a small pink trace where they had been. But no one else would know they were there. Except Draco.

"No problem," he informed her with his back turned. When he turned back to her he had a sly grin on his face. "I'm sorry I think we should start again. Hi I'm Draco Malfoy. Pureblood."

She smiled too, liking where he was going with this, "I'm Hermione Riddle. Also Pureblood."

After that they talked about all the documents Hermione had found and what it all meant. They moved on to talk about Draco's real mother and everything he knew about her. What sharing this intimate information meant – they were almost friends. Draco now understood why the sudden change. Although kept a secret he always knew of his parentage, but to find out so much information in such a short space of time. Hermione was clearly rebelling. But for what reason? She had no parents left to rebel from. And then it hit Draco – she seemed to be rebelling from the good side. Could that be possible?

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Hermione awoke earlier the next day and took a long, hot shower. She enjoyed the way the water seemed to clean her of the events from the night before. She got out and charmed her hair, her clothes, and her make –up, anything that made her feel better. Looking at the mirror at her new look she felt horrible, slutty but she didn't look like her and that's what she was aiming for. She wanted to be someone else for the day and that's what she achieved. If it weren't for the Gryffindor tie she had around her neck, she would have fit perfectly with the Slytherin Sluts, as Lavender and Parvati referred to them.

On the outside she was ready, but not so much on the inside. She packed her bag slowly and walked into the common room hoping to see Draco. And there he was sitting doing some homework before class, unfortunately for her so were a group of his friends. They all looked at her as she strode in, and she saw Pansy smirk.

"Well, well, Granger. You're all alone with no bodyguards to save you," Pansy sneered.

"Leave it, Pansy!" Draco snapped before Hermione could retort. "She's under my protection."

At that, all the people in the room gaped at Draco like he was crazy, but he ignored them and addressed Hermione, "Look I know you don't want to go into the Great Hall by yourself and sit with _him_. As such, I'm offering for you to come in and sit with us under Slytherin protection. Take your tie off, and no one will notice." After a brief and awkward pause, all the Slytherins took their lead from him and agreed to the proposal.

"Okay," she leered. "Just imagine how pissed of Harry will be. I just want to be someone else for the day."

"See," Draco pronounced, handing her a spare Slytherin tie. "She'll fit right in! Erm, everyone this is Hermione. Hermione this is Blaise, Lucy, and you know Pansy, Vincent and Greg. Well, that's finished. Let's go to breakfast."

All three meals that day she sat with the Slytherins. Then the rest week too. She got stared at the first few times by people sitting near her as they could tell she didn't belong there, but soon they didn't even bat an eyelid. No one else seemed to notice either which was exactly what Hermione wanted.

On Sunday morning, she woke up later than usual. Preferring to stay in her room and tidy up instead of going anywhere, she rarely left her common room now without Draco and as he was at Quidditch practice, she was here alone, tidying her room. As it was pretty tidy any ways she then moved on to sort through her closet. When she had become Head Girl all of her things from her old dorm were transferred here and until now she hadn't had a chance to sort through it all. As she was nearing the back of the closet she found a broken watch from third year, an old sweater from Mrs. Wealey and a small pendent on a long chain. She looked at it for a moment before recognizing what it was: her time-turner. It seemed a little wonky like maybe she had stood on it at some point, but it should still work the same, right?

If she turned it back a few times, she could stop herself walking in on them, and everything would be okay, right?

Unfortunately, as she examined it, someone knocked on her door and opened it straight away. It was Draco, and, when he glimpsed what she was holding, he went mental.

"Hermione. Tell me that's not what I think it is?" Her silence confirmed it, "what are you doing? You can't seriously be considering going back to him. He'll only do it again, and you know it! You can't leave, Hermione. Not to him."

Hermione sighed and put the time turner away. He was right of course. But that didn't stop her mind from wondering What If. Draco kept her distracted for most of the day but it was still in the back of his mind. And then a bigger thought crossed her mind. What if she stopped herself from going to Australia in the first place? Then she would still be happy. Right?

Well, she would have to find out. Her mind made up, she twisted it ten times – once for each week. As she watched the pendent spin, she noticed Draco by her door. However, it was too late for Draco to stop her, and she watched him fade away as darkness engulfed her…


	2. Chapter 2

**Love, Lies and Lucius**

 **Chapter 2: The Truth with a Twist**

Hermione had never seen the world black out when using her time turner, but she didn't have much time to think about it as she felt her world fade into complete darkness. She sensed her body go limp and her eyes fall shut, yet she knew her mind was awake. She wondered briefly if this is what being in a coma was like, but her deliberating was cut short when her body slammed into solid ground. All around her, she heard people talking. Dimly, she realized that there must be a crowd around her. When she tried to respond, she discovered that her body was refusing to comply with the commands of her mind. If she tried to move, to speak, or to demonstrate any signs of life, nothing succeeded. She was broken. After a few moments of trying with all her might to get her body to respond she fainted in exhaustion.

What seemed like hours later, she awoke with a fierce headache, as though she had a hangover. She couldn't figure out where she was as the room was almost pitch black, so she let her eyes adjust to the lack of illumination. She couldn't remember anything, but she was relieved when her eyes adjusted enough after a minute or two to spot that she was in the hospital wing. Somehow, she must have banged her head, and now she was recovering in the infirmary.

"Dobby?" she whispered, hoping the house elf would hear her quiet call. She waited a moment before calling, "Dobby, if you can hear me I'm in the hospital wing. Dobby?" Then, as that attempt failed, she decided she was going to do something that felt rather weird considering...

"Kreacher?" Kreacher was of course, the Black family house elf but through sirius' death, become Harrys elf. So she felt a little weird summoning Harry's elf after the "incident" as she liked to call it. In her mind, she could still smell the disinfectant from the walls and floor, but instead of retching at the overpowering odour, she was strangely comforted by it. She felt the soft bed under her and snuggled into it. Suddenly, she was very tired. It was certainly time to go back to sleep again.

The next time she awoke she had the shock of finding her beloved late headmaster in front of her. As she stared at him, Hermione wondered if she was seeing things. How could Dumbledore be here? Hermione had been at his funeral after all. Was She dead?

"Ahh, your awake. Do you know what happened?" he asked, looking at her calmly.

Hermione thought long and hard. She thought so much it hurt. Like trying to remember something she didn't know. She gave up with a shrug.

"Well, you were found unconscious three days ago by my Head boy. Forgive me, my name is Albus Dumbledore, I am newly appointed head master of Hogwarts school. And you are?"

"Professor, Your alive! It's me- Hermione Granger. Don't you remember?" A very confused Hermione asked, trying to sound as polite and sane as possible.

"Well, Miss Granger, was it?" After a small nod of confirmation from her, he continued "It appears I am indeed alive! How is it that you know me but I don't know you? That's a wee bit strange if you ask me."

Dumbledore looked slightly baffled but studied Hermione for a moment to see if he really did know this young lady. She didn't appear familiar in the slightest. He'd only been appointed Headmaster September of last year, and he had never spotted her around the grounds, and she had never been in any of his lessons when he was the Transfiguration instructor. Simply put, there was no reason for her to know him and for him not to know her.

"I'm sorry, young lady I fear you may have hit your head harder than I first anticipated." he said simply as if that summed it up. "I'll go and find Poppy. Maybe you've lost your memory."

As he walked away Hermione's eyes drifted over all the empty beds and the vacant wing thinking he must be right. Maybe she hit her head during a DA meeting and had simply imagined her 6, 7 and beginning of 8th year. Her mind was distracted but that didn't stop her noticing the slight differences on the ward. She'd only spent a small amount of time on the ward herself, but had been in plenty with the boys. She noticed that although the beds were the same size and shape, they seemed whiter, less battered, and the desks looked less worn, and the glasses were less chipped. Something was definitely going on. Everything looked newer or less old, whichever way you looked at it.

Then she saw it on her bedside table. She rarely read it anymore, but this _Daily Prophet_ stood out to her. It had a gigantic picture of the Dark Mark on the front cover and all these questions around it. Looking at it, Hermione took a random guess that the article was about Voldemort, but that wasn't what made it stand out.

It was the date:

 **October 7th, 1971**

That was it! Her memory came back to her as clear as day. The time turner! It had worked! Then glancing back at the newspaper and the date she started to panic. It had worked a little too well.

"Sir, what year is it?" she demanded frantically, as he walked back into the ward. Her eyes widened as they focused on Dumbledore, pleading with him to tell her that it wasn't 1971 and that was just an old newspaper lying around. Surely it couldn't be that year. Time travelling that far back in time was yet to be discovered, although some had claimed to have done it, but no one really believed them.

"I believe it to be 1971, Miss Granger. Why?" he asked looking at the girl as if she had just grown nine more sets of eyes. It must be very strange for him she noted mentally, a girl he's never seen before claiming to be at his school, and then asking what the year was.

Hermione had no idea how to respond. How could she tell a man she knew to be dead, that she was from the future and had yet to be born? How could she expect him to understand her. To trust her. She deliberated this in her head but could think of no delicate way to explain.

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked up realising that the Professor was awaiting an answer.

"Professor, I'm not sure what to say. I'm, I'm not from around here. I am lost and uncertain of how to return home. I'm –"

Dumbledore interrupted, "A time traveller."

Hermione stared gobsmacked. She had no words.

"Dreams are a strange phenomenon Miss Granger. They tell me things. But alas, it does not do to dwell on dreams. Tell me your story."

Hermione took a moment to gather her thoughts, "I am from the future sir. I don't know how you know that but I was born in 1979, or I will be. I've just come from the year 1997. I stupidly used my time turner and looking back it must have been broken. I was meant to go back a few weeks, not 20 years. I, I'm stuck here aren't I? Do you think there is a way to get me home sir? I think if I went to the library-"

Again Hermione was cut off, this time by a knock on the door.

Dumbledore walked over to the door, wondering what he could possibly say to a lost girl from the future. He opened the door and spoke quietly to a person behind it. Hermione couldn't see who it was, but she heard the person speak, and it sounded like a man who stated, "Okay, Professor, I'll come by later." Then, the door was shut, and Dumbledore was striding back to her, informing her:

"Well, Miss Granger, at this moment in time, I have no way to get you back, but I promise I will do everything in my power to aid your return. But until then, you need to blend in. I will look out for you. As you are already a wear, I am headmaster of Hogwarts and so you will be attending class here. We will announce you tonight at dinner, and I'll get someone to show you to your dorm and introduce you to your housemates. I will order your books and send them to your dorm. Erm, I think that's all. Any questions?" He finished, gazing inquiringly at her.

"Sir, which House am I to be in, and which classes will I take?" She asked politely wondering how civil she could be to certain people because of what they had done. What if she came across Peter Pettigrew or Bellatrix Black? Would she be able to sit there and not blow their brains out?

"I presume you would like to be in the House you were in back home – Slytherin? And you can pick the time table later on tonight. I will have you taken to the Head of Slytherin House, who is professor Slughorn. Is that okay?" He said pulling a lemon sherbet from his robe pocket and offering her one.

Taking it she questioned, "Sir, what gave you the impression that I was a Slytherin?"

"Well, when you were found, you were in your school uniform and wearing a Slytherin tie. That gave the game away my dear." Dumbledore chuckled. "I also presume you being a Slytherin that you're are a pure blood. Am I correct?"

She paused before answering. No one knew her here. She could be anything she wanted to be. A plan formed in her head. Harry would be devastated if she became a real Slytherin and followed her father's ways. Even if he didn't know Voldemort was her father Yet.

"Yes," She thought for a second, "Sir, I think it would be for the best if I use a fake name. Don't you? Granger is such a unique name. I think I should use something different. If I use my name people in the future will get suspicious, I think from now on in this time era I should be called Riddle. Hermione Riddle.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Hermione Riddle. Now, while you're here I ask of you one thing: not to tell anyone about the future and tell no one of where you are from. Okay?" She nodded, and at the same time there was a knock on the door.

"Ahhh, this must be my head boy. He is actually one of the people who found you three days ago and he has barely left your side. He is quite a gentleman. He is a pureblood Slytherin, like you." He opened the door to reveal and younger hot version of Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy, this is Hermione Riddle."

If Hermione was shocked, she didn't show it, but inside she was frozen. How should she react? Here he in front of her was Mr. Malfoy, aged seventeen. Should she hate him like she was so used to doing? Or should she simply get to know him and use him. They were both going to be in slytherin after all.

Suddenly, unbidden she recalled the day she arrived at the burrow, back from Australia. She wasn't feeling well in herself and was growing irritated with how the others were treating her and so she simply kissed Harry good night and gone off to the room she shared with Ginny. Sleep hadn't come easily, for she had tossed and turned, thinking of all the bad that had happened in the last few weeks. Then, she had considered all of the good things, such as Harry's proposal. She was scared, exited, upset and even a little angry at getting engaged so soon in life without experiencing all that life could have brought. Yet, she had convinced herself that maybe she still could do so with Harry by her side.

With that notion to console her, she had fallen to sleep listening to Ginny's cute little snoring sounds. She had many a dream that night, but only one which she could remember now.

 _In her dream, she was working alongside Mr. Malfoy at the Ministry. Somehow, Lucius had become the Minister of Magic and, looking down, she saw a beautiful gold band on her ring finger. As she glanced around, she knew she was the Minister's assistant, but she didn't know how she had come by this revelation. On her desk was a photo of her wedding day, and with a sign of relief she had noticed it was Harry next to her and not anyone else. Looking around again, she saw a door with a gold plaque on it saying_

 _Lucius Malfoy_

 _Minster Of Magic_

 _His office, she thought, and, as if to prove her point, he walked through the door and smiled at her. It was a smile of love and something else - arousal. This can't be normal, she told herself as he strode over to her and placed his hands on her waist. She didn't know what was happening, but she couldn't move herself. She had no control over her body—it was moving of its own accord._

 _Her hands found their way into his hair. His lips covered hers, dominating her mouth. They were passionately kissing within seconds. Even though Hermione knew what she was doing was wrong, she couldn't help but enjoy it. His hands were roaming over her body. They broke apart for a minute to catch their breath, and then he lifted his hand to her chin to lift up her head and kissed her again, gently this time. Her eyes fluttered shut, but she knew what his hands were doing. They were trailing down her neck to her breasts, which he caressed for a moment before continuing to grope her._

 _At this point, he detached his lips long enough to take Herminie's top off. Then, he went to kiss her again, but this time on the neck, creating a small red mark where his lips had been. His hands which were on her hip travelled up higher to her bra strap, which he was just about to undo it she woke up._

She was sweating and flushed. She looked around frantically and learned that she was still in Ginny's room. Checking the clock, she found it was only 12.50. She turned looking around the room and caught her reflection in the mirror, on her neck was a small barely noticeable hicky. She had decided she'd worry about it in the morning and turned over and fell asleep, not even realizing that Ginny was not in the room.

Emerging from her recollection, she looked up shyly at Lucius. Yes, she had changed over the summer with good reason, and, yes, she was more confident, but seeing him now, knowing what was to happen of him was still immeasurably awkward. _Oh no_ , _this will be murder_ , she groaned inwardly as Dumbledore walked out the room. She grinned a little, trying to forget what he would do if the future Malfoy found out she was here.

"Hello, Miss. Riddle," Lucius said, offering a slight bow. He was a real gentleman and luckily he didn't connect her last name to Voldemort, although he did frown slightly. Then again, only a small group of people knew Voldemort's real name. "How are you?"

Hermione looked at him under the eyelashes. "I'm good, thank you, but please call me Hermione." Noticing that she was only wearing the hospital clothing, she reached for her wand and cast a spell on herself to dress herself. She wore a deep purple sundress; it reached down to her knees and was very beautiful. She ripped the covers off of her and got off the bed. Lucius just stared, but Hermione didn't notice because she was too busy looking through her notes.

"Sure," he replied, noticing that she wasn't formal like most pureblood girls. Well, he presumed she was pureblood. She seemed casual and like a normal teenager that wasn't part of a well-known family. He recalled the green tie she was wearing when he found her three days previously and realised she must be a pureblood.

"I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Lucius André Malfoy. I'm Head Boy and a well-respected person in this school," he smirked at her as if to show his status.

Hermione smiled, "Nice to meet you, Lucius. I am Hermione Jane Riddle and I will become THE most respected person in this school."

She walked away swaying her hips and mentally laughing at herself. Could she really pull this off? The confident, care free Riddle character she was dreaming up. Well, all she could do was try.

Lucius' eyes followed her down the hall. He started to trail after her.

"So…do you want the grand tour?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Love, Lies and Lucius**

 **Chapter 3:** **Friends: Old and New**

Walking into the great hall the next morning Hermione looked around for Lucius as he was her only friend at the moment. She saw many familiar faces but couldn't see him. But she took her seat and started to munch on her breakfast. After her second slice of toast, she looked around again. She didn't see him but she did see none other than James Potter openly staring at her, along with some envious girls, one being Lily Evans. Once realizing he had been caught he blushed and turned away.

FLASHBACK

 _Hermione stood behind a closed door. She knew on the other side were the rest of the student body filing in waiting for their dinner to appear. She could hear the hustle and bustle of them all talking, swapping stories of their day, spreading gossip, exchanging jokes. No one knew she was here waiting to be introduced. She was slightly scared; it was like first year all over again. All those people knew each other and she was an outsider trying to get in._

 _She took a deep breath and gave herself a pep talk. She would walk out there confident. Like she deserved to be there. When she heard the hall go quiet she knew Dumbledore must have stood to address them. "Ready Hermioen?" she heard someone behind her. She jumped slightly and turned to see it was the head boy and girl. Lucius smirked at her before offering an introduction between the two girls. Lily Evans. The red head standing before Hermione was none other than Lily Evans. Harry's mother. Right in front of her. And she completely disregarded Hermione. Apparently this little girl had a prejudice against Slytherins. Well, if that's how she wanted to play it. Game on._

 _Hermione walked into the great hall on the arm of Lucius, with a smirk on her face. Never had she looked so confident. It was like she was charmed. In that second she made a decision. She was going to change her image completely. Nobody knew her so why bother to keep up appearances like she did with Harry? She knew that the days she spent in the past could be the last if anyone found out about her dad. So why not make them last? No one would even know!_

 _Everyone was staring at her. For half a second she considered walking back out but then she stopped herself. She was going to be a new person. Confident. Smart. Sexy. A woman in charge. She continued to walk with her head held high and her shoulders rolled back. She added a flirtatious smile._

 _The girls were all jealous, especially the head girl who noticed her boyfriend, James Potter, was sitting with his mouth open. Hermione thought back to Harry and set the first part of her plan into action._

 _Hermione walked past James on the way to slytherin table. Lily sat down next to him but before she could say anything Hermione stopped. She flicked his messy fringe to the side then letting her hand trail down to his chin before lifting it to close his mouth and said in a seductive voice,_

" _Don't want to be catching flies now, do you?"_

 _She was aware that no one had taken their eyes off her yet. Lucius moved closer as they walked away to the Slytherin table, before whispering in her ear._

" _Wow, way to get everyone's attention, love."_

END OF FLASHBACK

She would remember that day forever. The day she could have plotted to break up Lily and James Potter. But she didn't. In a way she owed them. Without their son, she wouldn't even be here. And now she had a chance to be a different person.

Completely Different.

She watched as Lucius walked into the great hall. She watched most of the female population turned their head to look at him as he walked past. All of their faces changed from admiration to jealousy as he walked over to her with a confident if not cocky smirk on his face. He sat down but didn't touch any food he just looked at her with a knowing smirk.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Harry was pacing the length of Gryffindor common room. Ron and Ginny were sitting on the couch watching. Malfoy had come up to him to the day before and yelled murder at him and as a result of it Harry now had a black eye and a bust lip.

Hermione is missing.

Those words rang in Harry's head. It was his fault. Malfoy hadn't gone into specifics but he had said that Hermione had left and that it may change life, as we know it. Harry didn't fully understand that and thought Malfoy was just being over dramatic but he was sure life couldn't get any worse.

He loved her.

"There's nothing you can do Harry, if a witch doesn't want to be found then she won't be. Just relax, I'm sure she's alright. Just a little rest from all the school work, you know Hermione. Work, work, work..."

Ron carried on but Harry wasn't listening. Neither Harry nor Ginny had told Ron about their affair. He didn't need to know. It would only complicate things. He didn't really understand why Hermione broke off her engagement with Harry or why she was always with Malfoy but he didn't need to know. He presumed Hermione had been the one to have an affair-

"…Always have to watch out for the quite ones…"

-She got bored. She found Malfoy and had him. Not caring about how her actions could hurt anybody. That's what he concluded, and Harry didn't have the guts to tell him the truth.

Not only had Harry slept with his little sister but also Ron liked Hermione before Harry started dating her. Harry didn't really want to find out if Ron still liked her. So they both kept quiet.

"…I was really surprised when I realised…"

Harry glanced over at him. He seemed to be in a world of his own looking into the fire as if talking to himself. He looked slightly crazy. He looked over at Ginny, she wasn't looking at him but he caught the look in her eyes as Ron spoke about Hermione.

Hatred.

Did Ginny hate Hermione? No of course not… or does she? Well that would explain a lot. Why Ginny seduced Harry. Or maybe Ginny liked Harry and hates Hermione because she had Harry. Harry's head went around in circles entertaining the many ideas about Ginny's hatred while Ron kept going on and on about Hermione.

"…She was always such a book worm. I never exp-"

Harry Finally had enough of how innocent Hermione was. For all he knew she weren't so innocent. The sudden change in her proved that. She wouldn't even tell Harry what it was and he suspected she had told Malfoy as he was like an over protective brother/body guard to her. Something was definitely up. He was going to find out!

"Would you just shut up? She didn't cheat okay! I did."

At exactly the same time Ron and Ginny yelled the same thing "What!" Ginny yelled in suprise. And Ron... in anger! He flew off his chair and onto Harry, trying to hit him but failing as Harry was too strong. Harry hated saying it but he couldn't stop the words coming out, he needed to tell Ron.

"I slept with Ginny behind Hermione's back."

"You did what to my sister? How could you! My little sister and, I thought you loved Hermione! You're engaged for fucks fake! You You Aggggh! I don't even know what to say Harry I'm so angry with you. I mean why would you so such a thing to Hermione and WITH MY SISTER!" Ron yelled silencing the whole room.

"Ron, it's not what you think…Well it is but I-erm - we. I'm Sorry?"

Ron swung his left arm unexpectedly and hit Harry on the nose. Not his hardest, as it was his left hand, but it was hard enough to get a loud CRACK ripple through the room. Everyone had now turned to watch and all were whispering now.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLAYING AT?!"

"We slept together Ronald! Deal with it! We love each other and Hermione just got in the way. The bossy little know-it-all. I don't see how you could have dated her, Harry. She's a whore. Look at the way she latched onto Malfoy within one night of her finding out. I bet she's already slept wi-" Ginny was cut off.

"Don't talk about her like that I love her!" yelled…

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"What!" Hermione almost squealed.

Lucius smiled at her reaction. "A Halloween ball. It will be at the end of the month. So there's plenty of time to get a gown and Mask. It hasn't been announced yet but the student council decided this morning in our meeting. I just thought I'd tell you."

"Oh Wow, a ball would have been awesome, but a masquerade is even better! Whose idea was that? I want to congratulate them on such an amazing idea." Hermione squealed with excitement when Lucius told her what was happening.

Hermione was actually beginning to like Lucius. At first she was just getting on with him as a sort of secret revenge on Harry but he was actually really nice. He introduced her to everyone. He was very charming and Hermione had to give in and befriend him. As it turned out Draco was right Lucius wasn't in love with Narcissa - in fact he didn't even like her. Narcissia was nothing but a friends little sister - annoying and whiny. He was friends with Bellatrix and Regulus out of the black family. He didn't like Narcissia as much and as for Sirius, he hated him.

"It was Black's idea actually, which surprised me because, I didn't think he had good taste but he did have a mischievous look on his face when he said it so no doubt him and his crew are up to something. Watch out Hermione, you do not want to be on the other end of a prank that they pull…trust me!" He finished with a chuckle. Hermione had come to learn that Lucius calls all Slytherins by their first name and everyone else by their last so when he said 'Black' she knew he meant Sirius.

"So, who are you taking, Lucius?" The high pitched voice of Narcissia Black cracked the air as she battered her eye lids in an attempted to look sexy. It didn't work.

"The whole point of a masquerade is that you don't take some one Narcissia. Oh I'm sorry …do you have something in your eye?" He smirked.

"Erm, no" She said stopping immediately.

"In case you didn't notice we were having a nice conversation before you butted in. Now a Bye Bye." Hermione said giving a sarcastic wave of her hand. She sounded so confident but inside she was quivering she just yelled at a snobby pureblood and didn't get yelled back at for being a 'mudblood'. She had a reputation to keep now. She was a Slytherin bitch and proud of it. If only Harry could see her!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Two weeks later found Hermione sat on the corner of a leather couch, inside the head common room, surrounded by people she never in a million year thought she would associate with.

Next to her with his legs outstretched and his hands behind his head sat Lucius. His eyes were half shut and he was clearly relaxing after his prefects meeting. He seemed perfectly content. On the arm chair next to the sofa, with his nose buried in a book was none other than Severus Snape. On the floor next to the table, sat cross legged was Bellatrix Black, with a quill in her hand, concentrating hard on some homework. Alongside her was Regulus Black, the youngest of their group, watching the last remaining occupants, Jack Mulciber and Leo Avay, play chess on a joke chess board; every time a piece was taken something comical would happen to that player.

All in all, a very peculiar scene to Hermione who was used to seeing all these people throwing dark curses – more specifically at her. Just 4 months ago she had watched two of them die horrifically and another two sent to Azkaban. She looked at Regulus who reminded her a lot of Sirius and felt sick at the thought that in a few short years he would be dead too. And then there was Lucius, he had spent a small amount of time in Azkaban but after being broke free by the dark lord, he had also seemingly changed ways to ensure the safety of his son.

However, the Order had heard whispers of dark arts movement and feared Voldemort again – is it possible that it was a trick and the Malfoy's stayed loyal? As Hermione stared at him she couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked. Everyone back home knew how sexy Draco Malfoy looked but Hermione thought he had nothing on his father. As she deliberated about him, she seemed to tune everything else out, the taping of Bellatrixes nails, the arguing between Jack and Leo (who were increasingly reminding her of the Weasley twins in their humour) and the laughing of Regulus. She was drowning in her own thoughts, so she was surprised when she heard a whisper,

"See something you like?"

It seemed Lucius wasn't as oblivious to his surrounding as he looked. Hermione blushed quickly turning her head back to the notes in front of her.

"What year was the Goblin revolution in Hogsmead?" Bellatrix piped up suddenly.

Hermione in an attempt to cover up her embarrassment immediately answered,  
"That was in 1612. They took over the village and their headquarters was the three broomsticks. It's estimated that 120 magical beings died. If that's what your History projects on you should check out, Brian Hobbs – Goblin unrest in Britain, 3rd eddition. It has everything you need to know about all the revolts that are documented right up to the 1982 –"

She stopped short cutting herself off and noticed Severus giving her a funny look. How could she have been so stupid?

"Erm, I mean 1882 revolution." She added quickly.

"I think you mean 1882 revolt. And there are only 2 editions." Severus stared, casually going back to his book.

Hermione jumped on the chance to get her out of the mess and just nodded in agreement as if she had made a mistake. No one else seemed to notice her flushed cheeks from being corrected and the mistake.

Bellatrix just jotted something down and then rolled up her parchment, "Thanks Hermione."

Hermione smiled a small smile and said that Bellatrix was welcome.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Hermione left it till the last minute to get her ball gown. Since the ball was announced three weeks ago people had been ordering things left right and centre. But as she didn't technically exist yet she had no money. Until last night when Dumbledore called her to his office and presented her with an ID badge that was linked to a small bank account he had set up for her, with his own money. This was she could get anything she needed or wanted while she stayed her. She was so grateful to him, she almost cried but then she mentally reminded herself that this man had kept her heritage a secret from her for 18 years and suddenly she didn't feel so sentimental any more.

As the school council had insisted the ball be held on Halloween night, which was a Friday so Dumbledore had cancelled the afternoon lessons for all 6th and 7th years and even added an extra Hogsmeade visit for people to get costumes. He even signed Hermione's permission slip.

Although Hermione was excited she also didn't know what to do. The only other 7th year girl in Slytherin was Bellatrix Black whom she shared a room with. However, they didn't really talk much and Hermione couldn't get the image of Bellatrix killing Sirius out of her head every time she looked at the teen. Over the three weeks Hermione had been here she gradually got used to having Bellatrix around but they weren't exactly BFFs, so it came as a surprise to Hermione when Bellatrix started a conversation out of the blue.

They were both dilly dallying around the dorm. The dorm is supposed to fit four to five people in but it depends on the amount of people there. So as there is just the two of them, that meant extra space as there were only two beds. After talking to Dumbledore, Hermione had managed to get two desks put in, one for each of them. Hermione was now sat at hers going over some potions work while Bellatrix was sat at hers applying make-up.

"So Hermione," she started ever so casually applying a thin layer of nail polish to her nails, "what's the deal with you and Lucius?"

Hermione looked up from her work surprised. Bellatrix wasn't even looking at her. "What, what do you mean?" Hermione asked slowly. She rethought over the past 28 days she had been there. Had there been anything going on with her and Lucius? She didn't know. She didn't think there was. Could something be read into the way they acted around each other?

Bella swung around quickly to look at Hermione with a cheeky grin on her face. "I mean are you guys gonna hook up? I know its early days but I can sense some sexual tension there." She taunted with a giggle when she saw Hermione's blushing face.

"God, no. I mean Lucius is well, yeah but I, we, were just friends right." Hermione stuttered over her words.

Bellatrix chuckled some more, turned back to her nail polish and then added casually, "Yeah, so whatever, you coming to hogsmead tomorrow?"

Hermione turned back to her work but continued to answer, "Erm yeah I have to get a dress and mask and I was thinking about gloves as well but I'm not sure. What about you?" She asked trying to keep her voice normal. But her insides were fluttering…was Bellatrix Black going to ask Hermione to go with her to Hogsmeade? If she did than perhaps they could become friends and Hermione could spend less time with Lucius as clearly it was starting rumours about them. None of which are true, are they?

"Yeah, I was going to go with my whining sister and her 6th grade friends but then it occurred to me that you'll have no one to go with. So do you want to come with me? I figured it's about time we become friends anyway right?"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

The next day Harry, Ron and Ginny weren't speaking. Ron and Harry sat on opposite ends of the table and Ginny had left the table altogether choosing to sit with Luna. Everyone could tell something was up but no one wanted to ask as they all sent 'don't get in my way! Piss off!' kind of vibes.

Harry looked like he'd been beaten by a group of teenaged thugs but it was only the work of Malfoy and Ron. Harry had trouble seeing through his eye which was swollen and black thanks to Malfoy along with his lip which was almost healed. He also had a wonky nose courtesy of Ron.

Dumbledore observed this from the head table as the three left the hall at different times. Not that he took much notice of teen drama but he had to say he had never seen so much fuss over a girl - unless you count Sirius and James. He looked to the Slytherin table to find Draco Malfoy half asleep again. He was trying not to fall asleep on Crabbe's shoulder and judging by the bags under his eyes he wasn't getting much sleep. He was obvious that he was worried about Hermione's 'disappearance' even after Dumbledore assured him not to worry. For the first time Dumbledore was unsure what was going on in his own school. Gryffindor fighting against one another and Slytherin's going crazy trying to find a Muggle born. Madness! Complete and utter Madness!

He remembered the shock he felt when the once innocent Hermione Granger walked through the grand hall doors with the Slytherins. At first he was unsure and wondered if it really was Hermione but he also thought that at the beginning of the year when she walked in on Harry's arm. She had changed so much over the summer. Her hair, her dress sense and most of all her Attitude. She was like a different person. She chose to sit at the back of the class room even before she was hanging out with the Slytherins. She wouldn't participate in class discussions at all, instead choosing to doodle. What could have brought this on?

Unless…No.

No one knew about her heritage. Or did they? Could Hermione have found out somehow and told Mr. Malfoy? It didn't make sense; why would she turn to Mr Malfoy? No. he decided. The unthinkable didn't happen. It couldn't have.


	4. Chapter 4

**Love, Lies and Lucius**

 **Chapter 4: Crazy encounters.**

"Wow that was so much fun! I never knew shopping could be fun." Hermione said to Bellatrix as they entered a small café on the side of the road. She looked around at the quaint little coffee shop. She was so used to seeing chain cafes that it was nice to be in such an old fashioned picturesque independent. Of course that's what you get when you sneak out of hogsmead and into France for the day. Somehow Bellatrix had persuaded Hermione that flooing to Paris was a much better option that going to hogsmead and facing the possibility of having the same dress as another girl – as there is only one dress shop in Hogsmead.

They both sat at a small corner table and dumped all their bags down; big bags full of make-up, accessories and there dresses. Although she loved the dress she had brought Hermione's best buy had to be the cutest journal she'd ever seen that had only cost 1 Galleon.

"J'aime Paris!" Bellatrix uttered with a French lilt. Hermione silently agreed as they looked through the menu. It had been 5 hours since they had snuck into the fireplace in the Hogs Head and found themselves in the small wizarding village on the outskirts of Paris. Hermione felt a thrill of excitement at doing something she knew could get them in trouble. There was nothing overly different about the village compared to hogsmead but Hermione instantly preferred it. It was less crowded as it not teaming with Hogwarts students.

The entire day Hermione and Bellatrix talked about random things, anything that crossed their mind. Until this point they had both stayed out of the others way not really knowing how Hermione's sudden appearance fitted into the dynamics of the group; as Bellatrix was used to being the only girl. But now they seemed to get on.

Hermione didn't know where this left her. After all in just a few short years this woman would be imprisoned for torturing the Longbottoms to insanity and then once escaped she was even capable of killing her own flesh and blood. But as Hermione listened and watched her, she seemed almost, normal. Flamboyant? Yes. A psycho-murderer? Not so much. She just seemed like the average teenage girl, carefree and bubbly. It was…nice. But it made Hermione wonder. What had made this almost innocent teenage girl turn into a slave to the dark arts?

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"There's got to be something! Maybe we should check the restricted section." Draco Malfoy said impatiently.

Draco's Slytherin group were all sat in the library up to their eyes in big ancient books. They had been there since 9 am that morning and it was now 5 pm. Since Hermione's disappearance Draco had ordered them to look for anything that could help him find her. It had been 3 weeks and yet they still hadn't found anything.

"Why do you even care? She's a dirty little Mudblood!" Pansy snapped with her head on the table.

"Don't call her that!" He said raising his voice a little which cased madam Prince to look over at them. She got up and began to walk over.

"Fine! If you prefer that dirty bitch to me that have it that way!" she hissed, feeling like she had been slapped, and then walked away, closely followed by Anna and Lucy. Leaving Draco and Blaise at the table trying not to laugh, they didn't succeed.

Just then madam prince got to the table. "What is this mess? You are talking way to loud! You do know this a library? I'm asking you to leave. NOW! Get out. Go on!" She shook her head before pulling out her wand and sorting the books.

They packed their bags and left silently. As soon as they were out the door and in an empty corridor Blaise asked, "Do you love Hermione?"

Draco was startled. He didn't know really. He thought he did a little bit but not in the same way as I would a girlfriend. "Yes, I think so…I mean no that's, that ridiculous. I barley know her…but. I sort of, I feel very protective of her but I don't know why. But she's more like a sister, so maybe. Uggggh I don't know! Tell anyone I said any of this and I will skin you alive, the muggle way!"

He also had no idea why he was openly telling all of this Blaise. It was coming out so fast he couldn't stop it. He just needed to clear it up in his own mind. At least there was no one in the corridor to hear. Or was there? As it happened someone did over hear but unfortunately for Draco they only heard the first two sentences.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Ginny, you'll never guess what I just heard!"

"Luna, guess what Ginny just told me!"

"...who told Luna, who told Sam, who told me that..."

"Wow! No way did he say that! I've got to tell Paris!"

"Yeah, it's true! Max in Hufflepuff just told me..."

"Did you hear what Malfoy said?"

"The Hermione plot thickens! Didn't you hear yet?"

"I heard it of Sophie, who heard it of Alex, who heard it of Luna, who was told by Ginny..."

"OMG! Have you heard?!"

"Do you think that's why he hit harry?"

"Yeah and then he said..."

"Do you think it's true?"

"Does harry know they were...?"

"I heard that both Ron and harry where both shagging her, and now Draco! Slut..."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Harry sat thinking. His eyes were glazed over but he knew something was up. Everyone was staring at him and whispering behind their hands. More than usual. He pretends not to notice as always but it was really starting to bug him. After sitting there for a few more moments he decided to leave. He headed straight to his dorm to get away from everybody. No one was in there so he took that opportunity to reach into his bag and pull out the ring. It was the ring he had given to Hermione but had received back via owl the day after she found out. It was accompanied with a strongly worded letter telling him they had broken up. Like he didn't already know that! Hermione wouldn't ever accept it now. He sat on his bed and begins think over everything that had happened...

Mean while Ginny sat in her room, trying to distract herself with homework. She tried not to think about Hermione and all the rumours but her mind couldn't help but wonder. Why does she get all the love? The two sexiest boys in the school and they both want Hermione, not to mention her brother still acting like a love sick puppy. Why do boys always want the good girl? After their three way argument last week, where both boys declared in fount of the whole common room that they loved her, she hadn't spoken to either of them.  
 _But why does she get all the attention. I need some too. Why aren't I her?_

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Ron was fuming. Fuming and confused! At first he though Hermione had left Harry but then Harry said he had cheated, but from what he just heard, it was the other way around. Neville had told him what he had overheard between Malfoy and Zabini. Neville had thought he was doing the right thing but he shouldn't have opened his mouth because now everywhere he goes people are looking at him. He stormed into the common room and everyone looked up, then the whispering started, again! He couldn't stand this. He wanted to scream. He began to walk to his dorm.

Harry was brought back from memory lane when Ron burst into the room. When Ron realised harry was there he froze.

"So, you've heard then?" he said trying to keep his cool. Harry looked so relaxed. How can he be relaxed with what the whole world was saying? Harry was now looking at him with an amused and confused smile. Oh how he would love to wipe that of his face. Just one clean swipe at his face would destroy it no problem.

"Heard what, Ronald? That you finally realised that you fancy Neville?" Harry asked his grin growing even wider as he watched, what seemed like, Ron's whole body turn red. "So yeah, I did hear. And I have no problem with your sexuality!"

Ron rolled his eyes. Harry was so childish sometimes. Ron could easily kill him, with his bare hands if it wasn't for the whole 'I'm the chosen one who killed Voldemort" crap.

"NO! The news about Malfoy?" Ron all but shouted. Harry thought back to the weird stares he had received in the common room. Now why would people be looking at him when it was about Malfoy?

Harry wanted to know more but didn't want to come right out and ask so instead he said, "Oh you're not crushing on Neville anymore. Moved onto Malfoy have you?" Ron's whole face darkened and harry knew he shouldn't have said that so instead of carrying on he said, "So what's the gossip?"

Ron closed his eyes, counted to ten really slowly in his head and took a deep breath.

"He's in love with Hermione!"

Ron opened his eyes and looked around to find harry had already left the room.  
The door slamming shut behind him.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

After sneaking back into hogsmead and walking back up to the school, Hermione was simply exhausted; she dumped her bags near her wardrobe and collapsed onto the bed. On the other side of the room Bellatrix did the same. After a few moments silence where they both just lay there lost in their own thoughts, Bellatrix spoke,

"Hermione…can I ask you something?"

Hermione turned her head to look at the small Bellatrix shaped lump on the opposite bed, "Sure."

Bellatrix sat up and looked around uncomfortably, "Have you ever…gone against your parent wishes? Like so much that if they ever found out they'd-… Have you ever done anything so bad that it goes against everything you believed in?"

Hermione sat up then too and looked at the girl. She observed her silently. Her black hair was wild and messy framing her face with curls, on anyone else it would be too much but on her it looked amazing. It was only now that Hermione noticed how petit the girl was; in addition to her lack of height she had a very small frame. Her big doe eyes dashed around the room desperate to look at anything but Hermione and an uncertain look marinated her face, an expression Hermione knew all too well as of recent; the face of someone fighting internally.

Hermione thought back over the past two months; how she had changed her personality, her appearance and since being here, her whole belief system. She knew exactly how Bellatrix was feeling.

Eventually she answered with a very quiet, "Yes."

Bellatrix waited for her roommate to elaborate but when she didn't she finally made a decision to tell Hermione everything.

"Hermione. I know we haven't known each other very long but I need to tell you something." She took a deep breath, "I need to know. Can you keep a secret?"

Hermione got off her bed and moved closer to Bellatrix. Although unsure if she should, she boldly sat down next to the panicked girl.

"Of course I can."

"No, no I can't. I should have never – forget I said anything." She said suddenly turning her body from Hermione and started to fluff her pillow. She then stood suddenly and walked over to her dresser to reorganise the surface.

"Bellatrix, what is it?"

Bellatrix stilled and put down the bottle she was holding. She had her back to Hermione but Hermione could see from the shaking of her body that she was closed to crying. She turned to Hermione.

"You have to make an unbreakable vow."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Draco sat in his room with Blaise. They had been in there since leaving the library trying to think up a way to get into the restricted section. They hadn't heard the rumours that were running amuck through the whole school. Yet.

After almost 2 hours they still had nothing. Blaise had offered Draco his invisibility cloak but Draco had said that he wanted them both to go down and past experience said they couldn't both fit. So now they were trying to find a spell in Draco's 'book of mischief' as they both called it. They had found one thing but it is a very complex spell, so they kept it as a backup plan. They stayed in the room, missing dinner, till 10pm when they went down to the kitchens. It was becoming increasingly dark and as 12.59am approached they still hadn't found anything else so had to use their back up.

"Invisachantay" Draco whispered pointing at his dresser. It worked! According to the book the spell would last for 12 hours unless you used the reverse spell. Once casting the spell on each other they left the room. Finally they had a chance. But nothing could prepare them for what they were about to find.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Hermione let out a puff of air she didn't know she was holding. She was slightly scared by what she was letting herself in for but as soon as Bellatrix had asked, Hermione agreed. It was obvious that whatever this was about was bothering Bellatrix to the point of her having a near break down just talking about it.

"That's it."

"That's it? I always thought there would be more to an unbreakable vow. I mean I've only read about them but, I don't know it just seemed so easy." Hermione replied pulling her arm away.

Before anything else could be said Bellatrix blurted out, "I'm in love!"

Hermione was in shock. All of this secrecy for that? There had to more to it right?

"…with someone who is a little different. And he defiantly doesn't meet the criteria of a Black husband."

Hermione stared wondering where this was going. Was he a centaur or something?

"How different?"

Bellatrix turned away again, "Hermione, he's a muggle."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Draco and Blaise were half way to the library when they heard the yelling of Harry Potter. While under the spell they could see each other but no one else could see them. Draco looked at blaze but all he did was shrug. The voices were getting closer.

"Harry! Calm down! You know it's just a rumour." The whispered shout of Ron said looking around to make sure no one was near. _What rumour could have made potter this mad?_ Draco _thought_ while rolling his eyes at Ron's antics.

"Get out of my way Ron! I will kill Draco Malfoy if it's the last thing I Fucking do! How dare he? Hermione is my Love and he better keep his hands off her. The only reason I didn't hurt you was because I knew you had a small crush on her anyway! You stay away from her in all! MOVE!" Finally, Harry gave Ron a massive shove and ran in the direction on the Slytherin Dorms hopping to find a love sick Malfoy.

Draco stood there for a minute waiting to see what Ron was going to do. All was silent and it was unbearable to Draco and for once he was happy when he heard the all too cheerful whispered tones of Ginny Wesley call out, "Ron? What was all this yelling about? I'm surprised you haven't woken half the school!"

Ron looked up at her. He was still on the ground and didn't much feeling like explaining how he got there but knew he would have to. "You've heard the rumours right Gin? About Malfoy falling in love with Hermione. Well, harry only just heard and he's going to tare Malfoy limb from limb; not that I'm complaining of course coz Malfoy is something from…"

Draco tuned out after that. _Why the hell would people think that I loved Herm-?_ Then it clicked. He had openly said that he loved Hermione and now came to the realisation that anyone could have heard. _But I didn't say I was IN love with her, did I? In fact I'm sure I said I loved her as a sister. Oh shit!_

Draco decided to leave after that revelation and Blaise followed. They got to their destination this time without any distraction. They got straight to work on looking around for any clues as to where Hermione was or if she could ever get back.

They were looking around for about half an hour when Draco and Blaise both found books that might help. Draco had found a book about time turners and the myths surrounding them, including people who have travelled through time – through years. They opened this book first and read.

 _Time travellers have only ever been in books. Most people believe it to be impossible but many accounts have been made and collected to help prove the theory of yearly time travel. Evidence has always been too little but the accounts of peoples time in a different era has been in incredible detail…_

 _There are many theory's surrounding how to bring someone back when they have time travelled to a different time, of course you'll need to know what time era the said person is in. Here is a list of different theories on how to return..._

Draco closed the book and put it in his back pack. All he needed to do was to find what era she is in and find out if any of these theories work. _Great! And I thought this was the hard part!_ After placing the back pack on the ground again I looked over to where Blaise was sitting with his nose in a book. Oh How peaceful he looked sitting there not noticing anything going on around him; Draco crept up and grabbed a hold of him making him scream and fall off his chair.

He got up and laughed it off. "Never do that again-"

"Whoever it is, I know you're in there! You can't hide now."

Filch? How did he get here? Oh No! Why did Draco have to be a pain and scare Blaise into screaming? They both hurried to put the books back in the shelf fearing the titles would give them away. He looked at Blaise to see he had his wand outstretched in one hand and one finger over his mouth signalling to be quiet; all the books returned to their rightful place. Draco heard something rustle and looked down to see Mrs. Norris looking straight at him. Crap! He looked at Blaise and motioned for him to run and then followed suit.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Hermione lay in bed thinking about all the events of the day. Her head was reeling from what Bellatrix had told her.

"Hermione, he's a muggle."

Those 3 words. He's. A. Muggle. It just didn't make scene. This was Bellatrix Black. Muggle hater. Deatheater. Psychopathic killer. But after those words Bellatrix had continued to talk telling Hermione about a boy she had met on holiday.

The black family owned many holiday homes in Europe and threw out the holiday Bellatrix had become board of England and taken to travelling from one to the other. One of the luxury homes was on a beach on the cost of Italy where Bellatrix stayed for a month. She had only planned to say for a week or so, until she got bored and would move on but something kept her there. She used to take leisurely walks up and down the beach at night and would always notice another cottage set on the beach with a teenage boy sat on the porch; he was there every night just sat relaxing in the moonlight. One night he worked up the courage to speak to her and that was that.

What was strange about the boy was how he knew about the Wizarding world, even though he wasn't a wizard himself but he refused to tell her how he knew. He was English, from oxford, but was holidaying with his muggle parents. He was charming and bold. Sweet and sexy. Shy but quietly confident in the way he spoke to her. And Bellatrix feel for him, even though she knew it was wrong. She confessed that was probably half the attraction – knowing that it wasn't right. That she shouldn't be doing it.

Hermione's curiosity peeked when Bellatrix refused to divulge his name as she was dying to figure out what would happen as the future Bellatrix was married to a pureblood Deatheater and hated Muggles. Was this part of the puzzle?

Was this what happened to make the preppy, hyped up Goth girl into a maniac?

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Draco and Blaise ran back to the dorm without stopping; they knew they would get in lots of trouble for using dark magic inside the school so they tried not to get caught. When they got up to their Dorm they shut that door and burst out laughing. They removed the spell from each other and sat down. It was then that Draco noticed the book that Blaise had in his hand.

"Well Draco. I'm going to bed. You've get me up long enough!" Blaise said with a grin on his mouth, they both knew that if he wasn't with Draco then he would have been with some random girl, so it's not like he would have been asleep anyway.

"Wait! Blaise before you go, what is that book?" he asked pointing to the book that Blaise had left on Draco's bedside table. It didn't look like a book about time travel so why did Blaise have it?

"You Tell Me Draco. I think you may find it interesting."

With that Blaise left.

Draco stood there for a minute confused before turning to the book. He stood above it and picked it up. The cover was marvellous; it was made of suede dyed to a dark green, almost Slytherin colour and in silver Vivaldi print on the centre it had the words

 _ **Secrets are timeless**_

Draco held it in his hands for a minute thinking it was obviously some sort of journal. But why would this be important? He then sat down on his bed before opening it to the front where in neat girly writing he found the name

 _Hermione Riddle 1997 - 1972_


	5. Chapter 5

**Love, Lies and Lucius**

 **Chapter 5:** **All Hallows Eve**

It's was finally here; the day of the ball! It seemed like years had passed since Lucius told Hermione about the ball when it had only really been 3 weeks. As the afternoon classes were cancelled for the ball, students in 6th and 7th year only had to attend morning classes, so that the student council had time to decorate the hall and people had time to get ready. But the morning lesson might as well have been cancelled because nobody was playing attention and the time just seemed to drag out.

Hermione's mind however was even more preoccupied by the morning's events rather then what was to happen that night.

FLASHBACK

 _Hermione and Bellatrix were chatting to Severus in the great hall over breakfast about magical politics. Well, Bellatrix and Severus were debating about it. It meant nothing to Hermione who obviously didn't know about current affairs. In history she had studied the political affairs after the first war but nothing from before it, so she listened carefully trying to piece it all together until she was interrupted by Lucius sliding in next to her._

 _He picked up some toast and started to butter it. He then placed his knife down and turned slightly to look at Hermione._

" _Looking forward to the ball?"_

 _Hermione smiled, "Of course, I can't believe we have lessons though." She pulled a face._

 _Lucius chuckled, "At least its only potions."_

" _Yeah, it's still a double though." She laughed along._

 _Lucius' eyes shifted slightly to look at Severus and Bellatrix who, Hermione could hear, were still in a heated debate. He then took a deep breath and looked back at Hermione, speaking in a lowered voice,_

" _So my parents have a Christmas ball every year and I usually invite a small group of my friends over the holidays and then on Christmas Eve we host the annual Malfoy ball. I know it supposed to be a family holiday but would you like to come?"_

 _By the way he was looking, Hermione could tell he was nervous about asking her, but he tried to be his normal confident self. She wondered why he was so nervous. There was nothing about her that was intimidating, was there? She thought about the question. It should be alright for her to go. There is nothing to 'go home' to, is there? It may be a family holiday but at the moment she didn't have one. She would have to okay it with Dumbledore but she didn't see a problem with it. But then she thought, is it a good idea to get so involved with these people, knowing what she knew. She was silently deliberating when she realised he needed an answer! Yes, No, Yes, No, Yes. Oh what the hell!_

 _"Sure" she said with a shy smile._

 _He smiled too. A smile she was getting used to seeing, a smile she liked to see._

" _Bellatrix will be there all holiday too. Sometimes Severus, and some of my other friends too, family friends, you haven't met them yet, but there real cool. So, yeah…" he trailed off not really knowing how to continue._

" _I'll have to ask…" she trailed off suddenly, she was about to say parents but she had already told her friends that they had died. "…my guardian." She finished lamely, "But it sound good." She said._

" _It does now."_

END FLASHBACK

It. Does. Now.

Did he mean that in the way Hermione thought he did? Or was she reading too much into it? She was attracted to Lucius but did this mean he liked her a little bit too? No. Surly he was just being nice. Right? Hermione's head swam round in circles for the majority of the lesson, she was so engrossed in thought she even forgot to take notes. Luckily they were doing a theory class on the Polyjuice potion, which she knew all about already.

As soon as the bell rung signalling end of classes Bellatrix grabbed Hermione's hand and they ran all the way to the dungeon. Hermione was so glad she was being pulled because there was no way she could catch up the speed Bellatrix was running at.

When they finally reached the dorm Hermione was panting and felt like collapsing on the bed but then she thought about the ball and all her energy was magically restored. She was sitting on the bed watching Bellatrix run around like a headless chicken – it was very amusing. Just thinking this girl was Big Bad Bellatrix who had killed her own cousin. Bellatrix was this year's prefect and after grabbing a piece of paper she scribbled on, she grinned and said, "Come on! We've got to grab all our stuff for the ball we're going to the Prefect bathroom. Hurry!"

Hermione didn't even ask what Bella was going on about she simply followed her instruction. Bellatrix always went off and did random things, Hermione just learnt to go with it. She really was crazy but she seemed so innocent – for now. Hermione grabbed her dress which was in a body bag and threw all her make-up into another. She grabbed her new shoes and other things she needed. Then they walked quickly to the first floor prefect bathroom where Bella stuck a sign up.

"OUT OF ORDER!"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

2 hours later, Bellatrix was struggling to get in her dress; Hermione listened to her complaining, huffing and puffing as she adjusted it. Bellatrix had picked a form fitting dress that was a very small size; no wonder it was hard to get into. Hermione stood in front of the mirror already dressed. She loved the dress and thought she looked divine in it but something wasn't right. Something was nagging at the back of her mind and she could put her finger on what; it was the feeling that something was going to happen tonight she could feel it. But was it bad or good?

Bella walked up behind her, finally in her dress. Hermione had to admit she looked beautiful. Looking at the dress off the hanger, it looked like a very sexy outfit but on Bellatrix it looked amazing, it fitted her frame well and with her long wild hair cascading over her shoulders, she looked so good. Bellatrix had a way of making everything she wore look innocent. Hermione blamed her big Doe eyes and the fact that she always wore flats. There was something almost Pixie-like about her. Bellatrix smiled and picked up a mascara bottle bumping Hermione with her hip to get her to move.

Both girls had decided to go back to basics with their make up so they both only had a tough of conceal on to hide any imperfections, lots of mascara and a smudge of clear lip gloss. Compared to all the other girls, who usually plastered themselves in make-up, these two were going to look like angels.

Hermione's hair was the only thing left to do. During the War Hermione had been forced to let her hair grow out, as she couldn't very well stop and get her hair cut while she was on the run. Once the war was over she had grown accustomed to having longer hair and noticed that the longer it was, the less frizzy it was; and so she had gone to the salon to have it styled but kept the majority of the length so now she let her hair trail all down her back where it stopped just above her bum in a natural v shape. She then cast a straightening spell on it so it was easier to handle. Next she pulled out a Magazine article she had saved from one of Bellatrix's _Teenwitch weekly_ magazines. It was a spell that turned you wand into a curling iron; Bellatrix then proceeded to curl Hermione's hair for her. It took a long while but it was totally worth it as Hermione stood in front of the mirror she felt like a princess. She looked amazing but she still couldn't shake off the horrible feeling she was having.

Now that she was ready and had a moment to spare she pulled out her new diary. It was a Slytherin green colour and in silver Vivaldi writing the words, " _ **Secrets are timeless**_ " scrawled across the suede cover. When she saw it she had to buy it because she thought that this quote was ironic considering the circumstances.

She opened it and wrote on the inside cover

 _Hermione Riddle 1997 – 1972_

She wanted so desperately to write about how she came to be here but she knew that was not a good idea, so instead she wrote about what had happened since she had been her. Then she wrote about this horrible felling and then wrote about how good the ball would be. She promised herself that she would write everything that happens, while in the past, in plenty of detail. She knew something special was going to happen and she wanted to record every minute of it.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Bellatrix and Hermione, once ready, both put on their masks. Even though it was a masked ball, everyone would still be able to tell who they were as they only wore half mask. Walking through the corridors Hermione could almost feel everyone staring. She felt like shying away from their eyes but she again reminded herself that she was no longer Hermione Granger, she was A Riddle and she was a confident woman.

The music drifted from up the stairs. It was a ball room song. A waltz. The second Waltz to be exact. It was her favourite dance. She loved the beat. The dancing. The romance of it. She closed her eyes temporarily letting the music wash over her. She could almost see the ghost of her 6 year old self dancing around in ball gowns at her parents parties. She had been taught from a young age how to dance and how to play instruments. She was taught everything from how to recognise a piece of music to her table manners by the time she turned 10. They taught her how to dance, sing, be polite but most important of all – how to show off.

In her real time she had told her friends that she was poor and that the Grangers had been dentists. But the truth was she was a rich heiress. Her step father was the owner of a big business that he inherited from his father, and his father before that. It was a very lucrative business, but Hermione had no idea what it was her family actually did. But it involved lots of dinner parties and socialising in high class circles, which is why Hermione learnt such things. She could match a pureblood in grace, characteristics and qualities. Which had only come in handy recently.

The Grand Hall Doors were already open and people came flooding in and out. Hermione and Bella looked at each other and walked in with identical smirks on their faces. This was it; The Ball.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Draco, after seeing Hermione's name had gone to bed, preferring to have a clear head when he read this diary. He had fall asleep straight away and the next morning he ate his breakfast in a hurry so he could read it.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I've had such a weird totally horrific yet amazing magical night. I'll break it down and start at the beginning. When we and Bella got to the ball..._

 _We entered the hall together followed by a shrieking crazy ugly creature otherwise known as Narcissa black or Cissy as most the Slytherin's called her. I don't know how Draco could have her for a mother! I took in my surroundings, my eyes darting around trying to catch a glimpse of glossy blond hair, to see if he was here yet; apparently not. I was disappointed but I had all night to find him. Instead I was approached by a boy in black robes who asked me to dance. We did._

 _I tried to figure out who it was while we twirled around to the finest classical music I had ever heard. The orchestra was beautiful but my mind was too preoccupied to notice at the time. Who was this handsome man? He could dance amazingly well. He was polite and spoke to me in such a genital voice it was soothing. He had to have been a Slytherin; no one else had spoken to her since she arrived in 1972. But then again in this mask, no one knew I was a Slytherin._

 _After we danced for a few songs the orchestra stopped and was replaced by a band. It had three guys in and one girl. She was the lead singer of the band 'unspoken', a very popular Young wizard band that I had never heard of until coming here. Once they started playing I recognised the songs, and her voice. I recognised that voice._

 _This was my mom's favourite band. She used to play it all the time. They started with their original song 'I wanna dance with somebody' to set the mood. It did. The Atmosphere was ecstatic! Everybody was dancing, singing, yelling or jumping around. It was like the muggle clubs Hermione had been to with her friends back in 1997._

 _Towards the end of the song Bella came up behind me and asked me to come with her to the bathroom. Typical Girl! I excused myself with the promise that I would come back to him. She whisked me away. We Walked out of the great hall and she 'stage' whispered, "Spill!"_

 _I held back a grin when I thought of him. It was then that I realized; I didn't know anything about my mysterious date. There was nothing to spill. I told her this and with a giggle she sent me back in. Pushing me through the door wish the words "Find out as much as you can."_

 _I almost crashed into him as I fell through the doors. I laughed and he smiled a mischievous smile. And I felt ...Happy. He bowed and extended his hand and I took it with a curtsy. I was in full flirt mode. He led me to the centre of the dance floor silently. That's when I heard the song._

 _*Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts*_

 _I stopped Dead. I couldn't do this. This was the Song; Mine and Harry's breakup song. Don't Speak and Big Mistake. I had labelled it as they both fit perfectly. I had played this repeatedly over the few days after the incident. I knew every word. It brought back the suppressed memories._

 _Ginny  
Harry and Ginny.  
Together._  
Harry and Her.

 _It was horrible to be reminded. Ginny had told me she was in love but refused to tell me who with. I had no idea it was Harry. Harry being distracted and insisting we hang out with Ginny all the time. The signs were all there. But I had missed them completely._

 _This was also my mom's favourite song. She would hum it or sing it all the time. It was the first song I ever learnt because she sang it to me as a child. She sung it constantly. She said it reminded her of her first love. I always wondered why she loved it so much. 'It was our song' she had said but I never knew why. When I got older and understood the words I thought maybe it was about her and my step dad. But they were still together. But now I know. My real dad. Tom Riddle. My Mom loved Tom Riddle._

 _I froze in the middle of the dance floor surrounded by people. My eyes wide and my mouth opening and closing like a gold fish. I had to get out of here. I looked around to find my date looking at me worriedly. I had to get out of here. I turned and felt light headed. I had to get out of here. Everything was a swirl of colours and noise. I had to get out of here. I ran and didn't look back. I had to get out of there._

 _My eyes blurred, so I knew I was crying and I sprinted away not wanting anyone to see. I ran out of the hall passed Lucius who was talking to Narcssia. He looked up as I ran passed but I carried on. I ran down the field and hid behind a big oak tree. No one could see me here. I was sat there for a few minutes letting the tears fall. It felt natural as if I was made to cry. I heard rustling from behind me and looked up to see my date there. I had still to find out his name._

 _He walked up slowly as if afraid. He sat down beside me and hugged me. I looked up at him and he looked at me. He had dark brown mysterious eyes. He came closer and closer and his lips touched mine. He was gentle and sweet at first and I let him kiss me. I was confused about my feelings. I was still thinking of harry even as he kissed me. He became more intense and he laid me on my back. He got on top of me and started to touch me. He was rough and hard with me and I wanted him to stop. I put my hands on his chest and tried to push him off but he wouldn't budge. I felt his cold hands go down my dress and into my bra. I froze._

" _You like that don't you? Whore." His voice rang out in the silence. He had a rough, harsh sounding voice. He kept on pulling at my dress and my hair. I tried to scream but it came out as a whisper. I was too scared. I couldn't move. I was frozen in time. I was numb, cold, scared and angry. I whispered in his ear "No!" It was powerful and strong but it was not in English. I didn't realise at first. He looked up at me confused. I had just spoken in parseltongue. He looked vaguely surprised but shrugged and carried on only this time he went up my dress. I tried to scream again but he covered my mouth. But before I could react he was thrown off me._

 _I had my eyes closed then suddenly I felt light. I could move and I opened my eyes in surprise to see him lying on the floor a few feet away from me. He was groaning and when he looked up I noticed his mask had fallen off. I was now staring at Harry. Harry with almond eyes… James Potter._

 _Suddenly he was struck again with a spell. He went into a full body bind hanging in the air. I looked around and at first I couldn't see anything but then out of the darkness came the figure of a young man. He came closer and the light from his wand eliminated his face. It was Lucius. My hero._

 _He ran over to me. And knelt beside me and pulled me into his arms. I struggled back a sob but it didn't work and before I knew it I was crying into Lucius shoulder. He was whispering words to me but I couldn't make them out. I just presumed they were words to comfort me. He picked me up and walked into the gardens only a few feet away. Once there he sat me on a stool. He pulled out his wand for the second time but this time pointed it at me. My eyes widened. But all he did was redress me and clear up my makeup stained face. I smiled at him. I pulled myself up off the bench and walked to him; I thanked him and pulled him into a hug._

 _He seemed surprised at my affection and I realised that of course purebloods didn't show emotion like this. But for once I didn't care because I felt more close to him now than ever. He had just saved my life. I pulled away and looked him in the eye. They shone with worry and I smiled knowing that I had pulled some sort of emotion out of the great Lucius Malfoy. He looked at me intently and leaned forward. I knew what was coming and I leaned up to him. Our lips met. He kissed me as if scared to hurt me. I kissed him with all the emotion I could muster. And that was it ... our first kiss._

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

The next day was the start of the Halloween holiday. Everyone who was going home was leaving today. Lucius. That was the first thought that crawled into Hermione's head then next morning. Lucius was going home today for the week. She didn't know how to feel about that. Sure they had kissed but what did that mean? Hermione sure as hell didn't know. She lay there in silence for a minute and realised Bella had already left for breakfast. Cheeking the time she found it was already 11.35 which meant that the train had already left for platform 9¾. Lucius had left.

As she sat there, the events of the night before came flooding to mind. The fear she felt and the joy. It was as if she had seen it coming.

Potter. That name brought so many emotions to her mind. Love. Hate. Friend. Enemy. But which was it? Lover or liar?

Getting out of bed Hermione found that she ached all over. Her muscles screamed at her. Every move she made they protested. She was drained physically and emotionally. She was glad it was the holidays and she didn't have classes for the week. Her head throbbed with a dull achy pain that pulsed and didn't stop. She got up and took some aspirin. She then sat down by the window seat. Looking over the grounds she realised that threw all that had happened while being here she hadn't had time to stop and think. Reflect.

Here she felt wanted; like she belonged. Back home, she felt she had no purpose. She was just alive with no reason to be. She loved harry but sometimes she found herself thinking what if? What if she wasn't in the girl's bathroom when the troll attacked? Her and harry never would have become friends and the events that followed may never have occurred. They wouldn't have been together. Never felt love. If Love was what they shared. Here with Lucius, she felt alive and real. When they kissed, she felt ecstatic and electric shocks spread threw her body.

A silent tear slipped down her cheek and off her chin. She felt lost. She missed home but didn't want to go back. She missed talking for hours with Harry. She missed taking long walks with her mother. But mostly she missed the times she gossiped and exchanged secrets with Ginny. Although she hated to admit it, Hermione missed Ginny. Bella seemed to be turning into Ginny and they had become real close friends but Hermione couldn't tell Bella about the time travel so it was a friendship based on lies. But then again so was Ginny's now.

She heard footsteps by her door and then the handle turned and Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes and turned to face Bella. She looked beautiful as always and just stood there in the door way. Sympathy was written all over her face. Had Lucius already told her?


	6. Chapter 6

**Love, Lies and Lucius**

 **Chapter 6: Brutality**

A shiny pair of green eyes peered out into the darkness and they followed the small blond. Harry had been following Draco for just over 2 weeks now, trying to find out what Draco knew, but all Draco had done was read a stupid book. How was that going to help? Harry was certain that Draco knew more about Hermione's disappearance than he was letting on.

Draco had been going crazy trying to find her but then suddenly he was fine. He looked well again and was excelling in every class. Harry knew that this must mean he knew where Hermione was. Which was the exact opposite of Harry. Harry was becoming ill, following Draco around and failing his classes. It made no sense though; all Draco had done was read some stupid old journal.

 _It may help Malfoy, but it doesn't help me_ , Harry thought bitterly. Dumbledore had offered no help, which was why Harry was going to do his own thing, and find out what Draco knew. Harry suddenly knew exactly what he had to do. All he needed was help; which meant going to Ron. Just the thought of it made his chin and nose hurt from the memories of Ron launching himself at him. But it would be worth it if it meant finding out…

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Draco sat once again at the dining room table, book in hand, trying to butter his toast and read at the same time. He could feel eyes on him – and it was not the first time. He lifted his eyes and was met by the murderous gaze of two Gryffindors. He rolled his eyes and looked back to the book.

The past few entries hadn't been very interesting, with his father away for the holiday, Draco seemed to lose interest. Who cares what Snape and Hermione discussed as a pass time? The only exciting bit came the day after the ball where Hermione had documented the rumours, about Lucius threatening Potter's Dad.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Bellatrix just received a letter from Regulus, telling her how Lucius gallantly went up to Potter and gave him a piece of his mind._

 _Apparently Lucius he had gone looking for Potter after tucking me into bed, but was unsuccessful. The following morning when he spotted him on the platform goofing around with the rest of the Marauders, he couldn't resist. As the rest gang turned to get onto the train, he grabbed potter before he could follow suit and threw him against the wall. Potter didn't protest much, but apparently the look of bitterness and anger directed a Lucius was enough to show Potter wasn't sorry. Leaning close Lucius threatened Potter._

 _"If you so much as think about going anywhere near Hermione again, I will hurt you so bad that it would get me expelled. But if you ever do something like this again - to any girl- I. Will. Make. You. Pay. Understand?"_

 _He threw potter to the floor and walked away with his head held high._

 _Bellatrix also told me that, on that morning, Lucius had been waiting for me to wake up. All morning. He left it till the last possible minute to leave. He told Bella that he had to tell me something about where he was going. It couldn't have been too important as he didn't wake me, nor has he written. Bellatrix said he had told her what happened and that he didn't want to wake me because of the events. How sweet of him._

Draco's attention was once again drawn away from the diary and to the Gryffindor table as both Harry and Ron got up, quite loudly and walked away, never once did their eyes move off Draco. Once again Draco rolled his eyes and ignored them. His eyes then fell to the girl Weasley.

Ginny was sat by herself a few seats down from where her brother was previously sat. She was staring but not really seeing what was going on around her. She was deep in thought and didn't have time for anything else. She has a plate of untouched food in front of her. She wasn't hungry. Not for food anyway. Everywhere she went she heard that name. That whores name. Hermione. Hermione. Everywhere she went it was there. Haunting her, following her, making her crazy. Maybe that was the point.

Everyone was asking questions. Where was she? Are the rumours true? Did she really sleep with all three boys? She wished it would just stop. She felt like yelling. Screaming. Cursing. Killing. That was it! She wanted to kill someone. A feeling came over her and she felt so horrible for even thinking of it. It was true though. Ginny Wanted to kill. This was the beginning of the end. She wanted to feel power at any expense. She wanted that little Mudblood dead whatever the cost. She would join the Dark Lord, if that's what it took.

Rumours had already sprung up about his next uprising. During the summer Ginny overheard her parents talking about the possibility of the Dark Lord returning yet again. Yes. That was it. She would find out if this was true. She would kill that Bitch if it was the last thing she did. With that thought she left the hall thinking up different ways to kill her. She left her uneaten dinner on the table without a second thought.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Five days later, in the dark silence of the dungeons, a boy crept. It was hard to see where he was going, but he had to get there, get in and out as quick as possible. Finally, Harry found what he was looking for; a light poured out the door of what appeared to be a broom closet- but Harry knew better. Peeping around the side, Harry imagined Snape's greasy frame looking thought the books; muttering to himself but of course there was no one there. Harry had a brief flashback to the moment he saw the light leave his professors eyes. The memories that had been shared. Harry shook his head trying to snap out of it.

Once inside the room Harry waited a few moments to make sure no one was near. Next he shed his cloak letting it fall to the floor in a lump and started looking up at the many rows of potions and books, all storing knowledge that Snape kept hidden away from everyone. Everything was still neatly stored and organised. Harry snorted as he imagined Snape sorting through everything in his secret cove. He wondered, if anyone knew of this hidden storage, even now but decided not to dwell on it. Instead he went to where Snape kept his bottled potions. Harry searched for 7 minutes before finding what he was looking for – Veritaserum.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

 _Where could he be?_

Hermione was confused. Lucius had not come back to Hogwarts with all the others. It was two hours after the train had comeback full of happy children and Lucius was nowhere to be seen. It was almost time for dinner in the great hall, the Welcome Back meal. Hermione had been looking round all day for him but, he defiantly wasn't here. Bella had told her to stop worrying and to come down to dinner and they left the common room. The only one left in the common room was Snape.

Half way through dinner Severus Snape entered swiftly with Lucius behind him with a slight limp. Lots of eyes turned to them. It was almost unheard of to enter the great hall late on a Welcome Back meal. It wasn't forbidden but no one had ever done it before. The Teachers didn't take much notice however, Dumbledore's eyes followed them as they walked to sit across from Bella and Hermione.

Hermione could do nothing but stare. Lucius looked a mess. His beautiful face had a cut across the cheek, it didn't look to deep but it did look painful. His once playful eyes were hollow looking with huge black bags under his eyes. He looked like he had been through hell and back. Hid hair looked normal and he tried to act normal but it couldn't hide the obvious pain he was in.

Dinner was a quiet affair. They exchanged holiday stories at which Hermione noticed Lucius stayed extra quiet but as Hermione, Bella and Severus hung out all summer that convocation died pretty soon. So the convocation turned to the weather, a typical English conversation that annoyed Hermione to no end. What was she supposed to do? Hermione didn't know how she was supposed to act. They had kissed and she had heard nothing all week and now this? She knew better then to ask what had happened where others could hear. A trick she had learned when talking to Harry, she thought resentfully. Instead she waited till after dinner.

The four of them exited together after everyone else and Hermione, after cheeking they couldn't be seen, pulled Lucius to the side. It was a light pull on his arm that seemed to cause him even more pain and he whimpered. She dropped her arm from his and took a step back as realised that it was his left arm; a death eaters arm. She looked up at him but he looked anywhere but at her.

"The Teachers are coming! Quick" Bella whispered loudly shoving the four of them into the nearest class room. Once inside they waited for the voices to increase and fade as the teachers went their separate ways. Even though they were gone, Lucius still chose to whisper "We need somewhere was can talk. Privately, where no one can over hear." and then Snape added, "And we need to heal you!"

That made Hermione uneasy. Was Lucius really hurt? What had happened? Hermione smiled. "I know the perfect place." She said mysteriously. She led them out the other door of the class room and proceeded to climb the stairs with three bemused faces following.

After a while they had to stop as Lucius leg started to hurt real badly. Finally Severus had to ask, "Where are we going? You've led us up 5 stair cases and two hidden passages that even _I_ didn't know existed. How long now? If we get caught we are going to be is some heavy shit. We're out after hours. Are you trying to get us detention?" It seemed funny watching big mean professor Snape, as a small teenager getting angry but having to whisper. A smile slipped through onto Hermione's face.

"We're going to the room of requirement of course!"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"No thank you Fiona. I'm not hungry. Thanks though." Ginny said weakly to her class mate as she left for dinner. Fiona had just offered to bring some food back for her but the thought of food made Ginny feel sick. Ginny looked around the room, there was nothing she could do but sleep.

Ginny lay in her bed like she had for the past two weeks. She hadn't been well at all; she felt weak and sick. If she wasn't sick join the day, then she would awake in the night needing to hurl. She was afraid to eat in case it made her even sicker but even as her stomach emptied itself into the toilet bowl, it still found more to bring up later. Ginny didn't understand it. Surly if there was no food in her then she would stop throwing up but that wasn't the case.

She didn't mind much. It meant she didn't have to go to class and she had more time to plan against Hermione. So far all she had was Kill Hermione. Which was difficult as no one had any idea where she was. Besides, the only idea Ginny had come up with was lame and she knew it. Inviting her out to dinner as an apology, killing her and hiding the body.

 _Pathetic! You need something better than that. You need help from someone who has killed before. I know. Malfoy._

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Draco was sat in the corridor on the 3rd floor. Nobody ever came down here. Ever since it had been labelled forbidden in his first year, no one dared go there, despite the fact it was no longer forbidden. At night he came down to read Hermione's book where no one could ever disturbed him. The only problem was being in a big castle you heard every noise, so sometimes it scared him if he heard something, but that wasn't too often. _Although the other night I could have sworn I saw some trainers one minute and gone the next. Crazy._

To get that out of his mind he looked back down at the diary. It was strange to think that his dad had kissed Hermione Granger. It wasn't as revolting as it would have been a few months ago when Hermione was just a dirty mud blood but things have changed. It was still a little weird to think about it though. Finally something interesting was happening. His Father was back now and with a story to tell...

 _I led Bellatrix, Lucius and Severus up the last flight of stairs and walked round the corner to the big blank wall. I quickly walked past it thinking a place to hide and heal my friend. The doors started to appear, just as I heard footsteps coming from the other direction. I looked over at the others signalling them to be quiet. The doors completed themselves and I swung it open and ushered them in. "Hurry, someone might have heard that" I whispered closing the door behind me._

 _Looking around I saw two couches, a small table and a big cabinet full of medical supplies. I told Lucius to sit on the chair and to prop his leg up on the table. I opened the cabinet and realised I didn't know what I needed so I grabbed some cleaning supplies and some bandages. I turned to him and found Bellatrix had pulled his trouser leg up and it was red with blood; there was a deep gash. I felt my eyes widen but didn't gasp as Bellatrix did. I bent down and cleaned it up then bandaged it up. As I was doing this Severus pulled together some potions which he mixed and asked Lucius to drink. Even as a teen, he was good at potions._

 _I asked what had happened and he told us that his father had taken him to have the dark mark. He wasn't the first person from school to get it a girl from Ravenclaw was. This was a surprise too, the Order had always said that Bellatrix was the youngest woman to get it and Lucius the youngest man but that wasn't the case. So when Lucius went home for the holidays his father informed him that he would be getting the dark mark and had to start training, which is how many of his bruises had got there along with the cut on his face._

 _However, Last night he got called to the Dark Lords Manor and was put through test after test all night and was exhorted, but still had to do what the Dark Lord asked. He had to fight other death eaters and kill a muggle man and go on a raid with other death eaters along with other horrible tests. Eventually at about 5 today he was told he had passed and would be given the mark. He said it was the worst thing in the world but he want ashamed. Then he was sent through the fire network to Slytherin common room where Snape had been told to wait and then they came down to dinner._

 _At last he looked up at me and I smiled to show that I didn't care because, I thought that was what he was searching for and I was right because he smiled back. He said that Bellatrix and Snape where having theirs soon too and that he could talk to the Dark Lord and get me in, if that was what I wanted. I looked to the two others and saw them getting excited at the thought that I would join them. I looked back at Lucius. I said yes. Yes. Yes I would Become Evil. Yes I will Betray Harry. Yes I would Join You. Yes I will Love you. Yes!_

Draco couldn't believe what he had just read! Hermione Mud blood Granger, goody goody, part of the golden trio that saved the world… was going to become a death eater! For a Moment he felt strange. What if she was his Mom? Was that possible?

Before he could think any more about what that meant, he felt something hit his head and he blacked out.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Draco was coming to and he was confused. He couldn't remember anything about the last few days. He had a dull throbbing in the back of his head and a strange taste in his mouth. He could smell the overpowering stench of disinfectant and concluded that he was in the hospital wing.

What had happened?

Just trying to remember what had happened brought a fiery migraine to attack. Opening his eyes he saw he was alone. As Usual. His hand moved to pull the quilt off of him and a stinging sensation went threw him. He instantly stopped moving and looked down. Around his wrists were service rope burns. All up his arms were welts.

What Happened?

By looking down he also noticed there was blood on the crisp white bed sheets and this realisation brought back a pain in his leg. And by the looks of it the other foot was in a cast of sorts. If this was what his body looked like, Draco couldn't even fathom what his face must look like. All of a sudden his brain seemed to jump start.

Someone had done this to me. Hurt me, held me captive and...and what? Why would someone do this to me? It must be someone in the school and, my only real enemies were Potty and Weasel; but there was no way they could think up something like this. This was the work of a mastermind.

But as Draco can't remember anything, he was in no position to point the blame. After all, who else would want to harm him? In order to calm himself down, he pulled out Hermione's Diary, which always had a calming effect on him to find the answer he was searching for. Was she his mother?

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I am shaking. Lucius has gotten us permission to go off campus for the evening. How he managed it, I'll never know. All I did know is he was taking me out for dinner. Alone. A Date. With A Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy._

 _He is going to be here in about 20 minutes to pick me up. I'm not scared but I had weird emotions in me. Is it excitement? Butterflies? But that can't be right. I don't love Malfoy. I promised myself I wouldn't like him; that it was all an act. But I do like him. Even if it is only a small part of my heart. He was defiantly growing on me._

 _Even though we'd kissed and been 'together' for a few weeks, I still felt strange. I mean, I do like him but knowing what will happen to him in the future is horrible. The pain he'll go through when losing Draco's mom, becoming a well-known killer, being sentenced to Azkaban for being a death eater and then being rescued by the dark lord. Having to reject his beliefs in order to save his family._

 _And even if it wasn't for my future knowledge of him, his teenage repetition precedes him. Like father like son I guess as Lucius also has a repetition of 'Slytherin Sex God'. Even though I'm not a virgin, it still makes me nervous around him. I notice his every move. And when he kissed me? Wow! I know I'm out of my depth. After all he's so much more experienced than me. Honestly, who have I got to compare him to? Baby Potter who is the only guy I've ever been with._

 _Lucius is always a gentleman though and never tried to push me. I think he's being gentle because of the 'incident' with Potter as he calls it. Either way it always makes me feel a little guilty because I can't tell him of my past (or future) and really could I ever expect this to last? No. I know that Lucius has to find Draco's mom. I often wonder if Draco's mom is someone I've seen. Do I know her? Sit with Her? Talk to her? If only I could find out, then I could somehow help Draco. I could put a tracking spell on her maybe..._

 _Oh My God! Lucius is here!_

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

In those few minutes of panic when Hermione first heard the knock on the door she thought that her heart actually skipped a bet. She stood up, throwing her diary into her desk draw and smoothed her dress. She then flung a look over her shoulder in the mirror. Asking herself if she looked okay. The 5 steps to the door seemed to take a lifetime. _Breathe Hermione. Just breath._ She opened the door and took in the sight before her.

Lucius stood in a crisp white shirt, smart black trousers with a jacket in his hand. His shirt was unbuttoned to the top of his chest and his sleeves were neatly rolled up. It gave him a smart casual look and it looked kind of geeky but somehow he pulled it off. It seemed no matter what he wore, he looked good. Everything he wears seems to carry appeal to Hermione.

Lucius was inspecting Hermione just as intently. She was wearing my modest black cocktail dress, the one that goes just above the knee, with a halter neck top. Hermione had spent all afternoon going through her wardrobe, and then Bellatrix's trying to find something to wear and had finally been talked into wearing this. She hoped he liked it. But then again he's seen Hermione red faced crying, a complete mess and also in her pyjamas so anything would look good after that.

His eyes seemed to glisten in the light and perhaps a sprinkle of lust before it disappeared. He gave a small bow and held out his hand; a single white rose. He looked up at Hermione and she felt her heart melt.


	7. Chapter 7

**Love, Lies and Lucius**

 **Chapter 6:** **Shocking Revelations**

_Dear Diary,_

 _I think I'm Alice and I've fallen down the rabbit hole._

 _I am Hermione Granger -engaged to Harry Potter, the saviour of the wizarding world. A Mudblood. Smartest witch of my age. And yet here I am. Finding out everything has been a lie. I am Hermione Riddle. Daughter of the Dark Lord. Hidden for 17 years and now lost in time. On course to become a death eater. Who am I?_

 _I keep reliving tonight's events in my head. She is her._

 _Okay a little back story. I know I have neglected to write in here the past week. After Lucius came back and told me about his initiation into the Dark Lord's rank. He had convinced me, along with Bella and Severus. That is was a good idea for me to join to. I was already on the brink of accepting. I needed this to separate my feelings from Harry. I needed to make him hurt as much as I have. I needed to cause him pain._

 _And so, Lucius has educated me on the ways of the Dark Lord. Much of the information I was familiar with but, I had to play dumb. He told me all the ins and out of the Death eater rankings, and more importantly, how to climb up it. He even delved into the history of death eaters. Although not a lot of history, it was still useful to know._

 _It was different to anything I had heard before. Apparently, the Dark Lord was only 9 older than them, which doesn't make sense. I know from history that Tom Riddle opened the chamber of secrets in 1943. It was now 1972. Almost 30 years later and if what Lucius was saying is true, that makes My father only 27 and not old enough to be both. Unless…could he have time travelled too?_

 _Somehow Tom Riddle made an impression on some of the older students when he was at Hogwarts and He managed to create a network of friends. Listening to Lucius talk about him was mesmerising. My father was like a God to all these people. And now he was starting what he called a Revolution for Pureblood Supremacy. Although he was younger then every one of his followers, until now, they all followed him blindly without question and were now offering their children to him. It's tragic in a way but there must be something about him. And although I know it's wrong, I want to get to know him. He is my farther after all._

 _And through all this. I had been spending more time with Lucius. He had taken me out on that truly romantic date. We have shared date within Hogwarts walls, a walk along the grounds, a midnight picnic in the astronomy tower, a few softly spoken words and stolen kisses. It was enough to make me fall, even if I was afraid to say it, in love. I can't believe I ushered those words so freely out of my mouth. Even though I tried to fool myself I knew. I loved him, even if only a small part of my logical mind seemed to acknowledge it. It couldn't be real if it happened so fast could it? It took Harry and me years but I had only known Lucius 8 weeks. It was so magical. Like, dare I say it, true love? I feel so silly saying that._

 _Anyway, back to the events of tonight!_

 _Tonight, I attended a meeting. It was for the potential death eaters that were our age. Similarly, to the DA, it was being started to train the next generation, only this time- of death eaters. The Dark Lord's inner circle was going to be constructed of the new generation. The Dark Lord said this will make them stronger._

 _The meeting was put together by the only 2 initiated death eaters in the school. Lucius and a woman in Ravenclaw. Thinking back, I vaguely remembered her name being mentioned but hadn't played much attention. Although we hadn't directly met, apparently I must have seen her. She was the singer that played at the Halloween ball with her band (they wrote all the songs themselves which I thought was ultra-cool.) And apparently we even shared some classes together, Poisons and Defence against the dark arts. Why had I never seen her?_

 _Janie Zmey. She was from Russia and from what I was told, comes from a much respected family. But it still meant nothing to me. I'd never heard of the Zmey family in the future. Bellatrix showed me a picture of the girl. She was beautiful. She had black hair that seemed to shimmer in the picture and her big red lips seemed to pop out. Her eyes were an icy blue that seemed to glow when looking at you. Her face was round and a little plump and she had a figure to die for. She looked...familiar and I wreaked my brains trying to think if I had heard of her but I came up blank. She was very high up in The Dark Lords inner circle considering she was dating him. I did the mental maths quickly, if he was 9 years older than us, as Lucius had said, then he would be 28 now – that was quite an age difference._

 _So, after giving me what felt like an induction into the life of a death eater, as well as teaching me spells and giving me a background of all present and potential death eaters, Lucius took me down into a maze of dudgeons. It was a Saturday night and this meeting had been planned for weeks. It was finally time. He knocked on a wall three times and it shimmered and he then whispered '_ chistyy' _to the wall which opened into a small room. Wow, that was not on the Marauders Map._

 _I looked around. It was almost like a DA meeting. Over in a corner there were snacks and drink with little plastic cups, there were sofas and even some punch bags for working out or (more likely) practising spells. Strange. Everyone seemed to gravitate towards the sofas. There were about 7 people most of who were from Slytherin. All apart from 2; a boy with black hair and big blue eyes who in my option looked too old to be here and a girl who turned to look right at me. It was Janie Zmey. I now knew looking directly at her why I recognised her. She was my Mother._

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Harry's mission was simple: find out what Malfoy knew about Hermione's disappearance. And he couldn't even do that right. After stealing the small potion bottle, and mixing up another, darker potion, Harry enlisted the help of Ron. He only needed Ron for phase two of his plan, moving Malfoy's body once he was knocked out. Between them they managed to get him into an empty room, tie him to a chair and put up very heavy silencing charms.

Harry hated what he was about to do, but he needed answer. He pulled out the two potions and poured them both down Malfoy's neck. He needed to know how much Malfoy knew; needed to know if Hermione was safe. The potion he had mixed would make Malfoy delusional and its side effects made sure that the drinker didn't remember a thing, while the Veritaserum would make the boy tell the truth until its effects wore off; harry had to be careful as he only had a mouthful of this, and it wouldn't last long.

Once the liquid rolled down Malfoy's throat, Harry revived him. He looked confused and tried to give him attitude but then the drug kicked in and he seemed to relax. As if everything about this meeting was normal. Harry quickly squashed that thought by punching him in the face, revenge. A look of terror crossed his features and he started to struggle. The more he struggled the tighter the ropes became until they were digging into his skin.

It didn't take long for Harry to see that the potion worked a little too well and Draco had gone from delusional to certifiably insane. He wasn't making any sense. Harry tried firing quick questions at him hoping that if he didn't think he would answer automatically – revealing his secrets. He then tried lightly roughing him up, and after hearing a satisfying thud and a small whimper, he presumed Malfoy would start to talk. However, he kept on babbling about some Diary. Who's diary? Harry asked the same questions over and over again but he didn't answer. Harry snapped, he lost his cool and dug a sharp knife into Malfoy's leg causing Malfoy to scream in agony and trash wildly.

Harry left him after that, trying to calm himself down, while leaving Malfoy in pain, hoping that torcher would work. But the more he thought about it the worse he felt. He couldn't believe he had just done that. But he had to make Malfoy tell.

Upon returning Malfoy spluttered out that his Dad was a death eater and now his mom would be too. For this he was back handed – it wasn't relevant to the questions after all. Following this, he mumbled something else about his farther in school and this confused Harry, how this had anything to do with Hermione? It didn't and so he did something he defiantly wasn't proud of. He cast a spell to break bones. Only one, but it was his foot. It was then that Malfoy blurted that the Dark lord had a daughter and that made Harry freeze.

Who was the daughter?

But time seemed to be up. Looking at Malfoy, Harry could see the smirk coming to his face. The potion was wearing off - he could say anything and Harry wouldn't know if he was telling the truth. And by the looks of that smirk it seemed like he was winding Harry up. In a last desperate attempt he asked again where Hermione was.

"I know where she is. Don't you?"

Was the dazed reply and then his eyes glazed over in a strange way and he fell unconscious. Harry was expecting this, as the potions wear off, they take over the brain in an attempt to modify the memories, but just in case that didn't work Harry added his own spells too.

He then sent a message for Ron to return so they could clear any evidence that they had anything to do with this attack on Malfoy. His first words were.

"Harry! What did you do to him?"

Harry, still high with Blood craze, gave his own little smirk and we set to work removing all clues that would lead to them. All he wanted to do was find Hermione but he had failed.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Hermione froze where she was. Her mind seemed to have shut down. She knew her mother was a witch, but never did she ever think about seeing her here. But after a second Hermione realised that seemed logical, after all where else would her witch, mother go to school? All of a sudden everything seemed too click.

She remembered back to the night of the ball where Janie had been singing and she remembered the words of her mother's song come floating back to her...

 _*Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts*_

Apparently, if the rumours were true, this song wasn't for Hermione's father as she had presumed. Did her mother have another love? Thinking back to the gossip Bellatrix had told Hermione when she first arrived, Hermione remembered exactly who her mother's 'first love' had been and it made her sick to think it. James Potter. Ohh, the Irony!

Also another thought crept into Hermione's mind. As a child her family had travelled all over Europe and visited almost all of the countries. The big major one they had missed out was Russia. Russia where, according to Lucius, Janie had lived as a child. Why had mother done that? Hermione wondered confused as to why she was never even told.-

Just the thought of the name gave Hermione another idea. Jane must be the abbreviated version on Janie. Jane, which is her middle name and the name she had known her mother to be called. Jane Granger was what Hermione's mother was called. And her maiden name Jane Rice. Had everything she'd ever known been a lie?

Her Farther  
Her mother's name and past  
Her Blood Status  
Even her name

Was Hermione Granger just a fragment of someone's imagination?

After realising she was standing there looking like a fish with her open mouth she blushed and looked away. She took a seat next to Bellatrix who was once again in what seemed to be a heated debate with Severus, only this time she could join in. Everything seemed to go quiet as the meeting came into session. Hermione looked back over to where Lucius was talking to Janie and smiled. He cleared his throat and everyone stopped talking almost immediately. The way Lucius spoke showed he was a natural leader and boy was he good at speaking in public.

As there were new faces all round. They started off with introduction which seemed really strange to Hermione – it was almost like ice breaker sessions where everyone talked about themselves or introduced another person. It didn't seem like something that would be done in a Death eater meeting but she went along with it. There was a total of 7 other people, Lucius and Janie – the only two initiated Death eaters; Bellatrix and Snape – the next two to be initiated; Nott and Regulus – both younger Slytherin's who had made it onto The Dark Lords radar; and Brown – a boy who was the same age but from Ravenclaw with Janie. Hermione wondered briefly if this was any relation to Lavender Brown but didn't dwell too much on it.

Once introductions had been made they went straight into how these groups would work. It was all in all an introductory session. The meetings would take place every week in this room and we had to come prepared with certain things each week. At the back of the room was a notice board with useful stuff on it. Hermione thought it was brilliantly organised, she couldn't have done a better job herself. At the end of the session, they were sat around talking about initiation. How to prepare, what would be expected of you and then Janie concluded with the dates that had been set for the group.

"The Dark Lord wishes for this group to all be initiated before we leave school, which means for those of us in 7th year, before July, the two of you in lower years, have a little extra time. Here are the dates we have:  
Bellatrix Black – January 1st.  
Finn Brown – April 29th.  
Severus Snape – June, date to be confirmed."

She paused looking over to Hermione and then back down on her paper.

"Hermione…Riddle? The Dark Lord wishes to meet with you at the Malfoy Christmas ball. Not for an initiation. Just to…" she didn't finish, she floundered with her words and after a brief lapse continued to speak about the last two.

Hermione tuned out. The dark lord wanted to meet her. Meet her. At Christmas. She saw the envious look from Severus, but Bellatrix's overly expressive face was fun of excitement and she had a brilliant smile plastered to her face. One the meeting was officially closed; they all stayed to just chat casually and get to know each other. Hermione was still in shock when Lucius excused them both. He wanted talk to her about the Dark Lord which they couldn't do in front of others so they started to walk back to her dorm.

It was a long leisurely walk and they talked about other things, knowing they couldn't say what they wanted to for fear of being discovered. They were laughing with each other and Lucius was teasing her about her uncontrollable hair which he secretly found attractive and she told him about the beaver teeth she once had; she explained the whole story – missing out key names of course. When they arrived at the Slytherin common room they found it crowned and so she invited him into her dorm. He entered casually but Hermione could see him tense a little and noticed how he chose to stand instead of sit on her bed with her.

She suddenly found herself wondering how far he had gone with a girl. Harry and Hermione had loved each other so much they had gone all the way. Although Hermione was shy she didn't let that stop her. Harry had actually given her confidence in the bedroom but next to Lucius she felt like a child. What if he was like his son and had slept with a lot of people? She had only experience with one man. They hadn't really spoke about their strange relationship and Hermione didn't wasn't to push it so instead she asked,

"So...H-He wants to meet me?" I looked up at him from beneath my eyelashes and he smiled at me confidently. He made me wait a few moments in suspense before answering,

"Yes, I think he is curious about you. You share the same name you know. Not many know this but The Dark Lord's real name is Tom Riddle. You must be of some relation. So he wishes to meet with you at the Ball. Isn't that great?" He seemed to beam even more and then he looked to the ground before looking back up, "You do still want to come over the holiday right?" he questioned unsure of himself.

She found it endearing that he was so confident and yet so…not with her. She responded my moving off the bed and kissing him softly. He smirked against her lips.

"So is that a yes?"

She giggled before nodding and leaning in for another kiss. This one wasn't as soft as the others they had shared this one was full of passion and Hermione couldn't help but want more and she could tell it was what Lucius wanted to. When Lucius pushed her against the wall, she didn't stop him and instead encouraged him by groaning deep in her throat. He moved his lips from her lips and moved to her cheek, then her neck where he sucked at the sensitive spot causing another moan from a rather turned on Hermione. This defiantly answered her question. There was no doubt about it – he knew what he was doing. Hermione moved her arms around his neck and tried to get as close as possible while his hands, currently on her hips, pulled her closer so there was no space between them.

They were both breathing heavily and only broke apart when a rather amused Bellatrix cleared her throat loudly before murmuring about wanting to go to sleep. She laughed as jumped apart like naughty school children and then told Lucius that it is 'inappropriate for a guy to be in a girls dorm' in which he gave a witty reply that implied she had broken that rule a lot more than him.

Hermione watched as the two, who she now considered her best friends, mocked each other and couldn't help but feel as if she belonged. Who ever thought being lost in time would be a positive thing? Yep, she so far loved the past. And had a feeling the upcoming Christmas would only add to her enjoyment. She was going to meet her Father for the first time, not counting the time she glimpsed him in the final battle. And she would be spending time with Janie, her mother, getting to know her in a way she couldn't previously. Everything was falling into place for her. If only she could stay.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Draco was so frustrated. Having been brought into the hospital two weeks ago after his attack, he had been tested on repeatedly to make sure there was no long term damage. He also had other spells placed on him to find out who did this. However, nothing had been found. Not a trace of magic had been left on him. Whoever had done this to him had thought very carefully about it.

But now he was all recovered and just wanted to get out but he wasn't allowed for another 2 days. How was he going to find the culprits from inside here? He was board out of his mind. He couldn't believe this happened! The only excitement all week was when the Weasley chick was brought in to the hospital 3 days ago unconscious. Apparently she had fainted in class.

Since then she hasn't been eating or sleeping properly by the looks of it. She hasn't had any visitors and she keeps her curtains drawn most of the time. One morning, she caught him trying to look through the gap in the curtains so she shot him the fingure, before grabbing her wand and shutting the curtains around the bed. What was her problem?

At lease he had a constant flow of visitors, he almost felt sorry for her. Almost.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Hermione suddenly started seeing Janie everywhere, they'd cross paths in the hallway between classes, in the bathroom, in the dining hall and even in the library but she couldn't say anything and it was killing her. She wanted nothing more than to be able to talk to her, get to know her, bond on some level but it would look suspicions is a Slytherin was seen with her and she had to keep her relationship with the Dark Lord a secret. As it was, Hermione wasn't even supposed to know. But Hermione took every chance she got to work with Janie during their Combat sessions.

Hermione was excelling in them. Apparently being on the run for a year and fighting in the biggest battle in history (or should it be future?) gave her extra skills that the others didn't. She was a lot faster than the other candidates, her reflexes sharper and her aim more precise. Finn was a close second and they often were put against each other to see who would win. Hermione won nearly every time. Not that she took it as a competition; she was just used to her life being on the line that she had picked up some habits along the way, which just happened to make her a better warrior.

Half way into the second week, Janie took Hermione to the side and offered her one-on-one sessions to which Hermione immediately accepted. Lucius had also arranged extra sessions with Bellatrix due to the closeness of her initiation. But the two death eaters fearing it would create tension had advised the two not to tell the others yet. Hermione knew it was a lot to take on; doing the mini death eater group (as she dubbed it), homework on the other days and then an extra-long session with Janie on a Sunday, but she loved it and somehow managed to juggle it all.

Although during her Sunday sessions she was mostly duelling with Janie, it still gave Hermione a chance to talk to her, which was all she wanted. Knowing that her mother had lied to her for all those years, suppressing her true nature to keep Hermione safe was a brave thing to do. Hermione knew that getting close to her mother now would only upset her in the long run but she felt like she had to know her.

In addition to the sessions, Janie was sometimes able to sneak into the head common room, which was a common pace for the gang to hang out, and spend time just chilling out with them. Hermione liked this time the most because this was when she really got a feel for what her mother was like…

"You two can't be serious." Janie laughed, looking between Jack and Leo the Slytherin trouble makers with a challenging look in her eye.

Jack, rising to the challenge said, "Ohh but we are!"

"And were gonna prove it!" finished Leo jumping up and moving fast towards the door, closely followed by jack. "You just wait till morning."

Both boys left and there was silence in their wake before Janie said, "Thank god. I thought they'd never leave." Hermione just laughed.

Bellatrix smirked, "You totally did that on purpose. You knew they'd want to prove you wrong, thus leaving. Janie, you really are a genius."

Janie then stood and took a bow, enthusiastically saying, "Thank you, thank you." to her imaginary fans. She then threw herself back into the plush armchair that was in front of the fire and let out a relaxed sigh.

Hermione stretched out her legs on the soft sofa, thinking about all the nights she spent doing exactly the same thing but 20 odd years later. The couch was a different colour but it was just as plumb. Hermione had spent the first week of her 8th year arguing with Draco about who got the sofa – Hermione eventually won due to her refusal to move off it.

Bellatrix was once again laying on the floor, her permanent residence when in the head dorm, only this time she wasn't stationed at the table but instead took to laying right in front of the fire near Janie's feet, with a big old book in front of her.

"I'm going to miss this."

Bellatrix looked up from her book with a confused look on her face and even Hermione thought the statement was out of the blue but Janie didn't add anything to the cold statement. Looking at Janies face of stone staring into the fire, both girls suddenly understood what she was talking about.

Bellatrix sat up cross legged half hugging herself.

"Everything's going to change now isn't it?" Bellatrix asked in a haunted voice and Hermione was thrown into her own memories of the future when she had said those exact words. She remembered that moment like it was only yesterday, harry had replied with a very blunt,

"Yes"

It took a moment for Hermione to realise it was her own voice that uttered the words. At this all three girls stayed silent all lost in their own thoughts. Hermione could help be see the irony both the 'good' and the 'bad' side were scared of everything changing. She thought that it was sad how people on both sides were brought up to believe what they fight for. Bellatrix was brought up to believe Pure was better, Ron was brought up believing people like the Malfoy's were wrong. But where does Hermione fit into this? And people like Sirius?

Janie cleared her throat and said, "We will just have to make the most of the Fun before it's all over."

Hermione smiled slightly, "I can't help feeling it's the calm before the storm."

Janie just let out a laugh, "It is. Dumbledore and the ministry won't know what hit them."

Bellatrix perked up at that and boldly asked, "So do you know His plans?"

Janie let a smug smile cross her lips and replied, "Of course. Tom tells me everything."

"Of course he does, he loves you." Bellatrix whispered back with a wink, "Do you think you'll get married?"

Hermione held her breath and listened carefully

Janie let out a wistful sigh and replied, "I don't know. I wish he made his feelings clearer. I now he loves me, I just wish he'd actually tell me sometimes. And, you can't tell anyone but he has given me a promise ring."

The two listening girls looked down at her hand but saw no such thing. But she pulled out a long chain from under her school robes and there on the end was a brilliant white gold ring with a single diamond on it. It was beautiful. It was enchanting.

It was familiar. Hermione looked down to her own hands and saw the ring she currently wore on her third finger, right hand; a gift from her mother on her 16 birthday. It was the same ring.


	8. Chapter 8

**Love, Lies and Lucius**

 **Chapter 8: The Run up to Christmas**

My Dearest Ginny,

Are you feeling any better? You and your brothers are terrible, always ending up in the hospital wing. First Ron, now you! What are they teaching you in school? Speaking of which, Dumbledore told the Order that Hermione has gone missing. Why didn't anyone tell us? Do you know what happened? Me and your father will be visiting Saturday afternoon after we have a little meeting with Dumbledore. They think you need to be moved to a real hospital because there not sure what's wrong with you. You do make me worry, but I'm sure you'll be fine soon.

Love Mum and Dad

Dear Ginny,

Get Well Soon!  
Hope these new products cheer you up  
Business is really booming!  
Any News on Hermione?

Love Feorge and Greg

Hi Ginny, This is all the work you've missed. There's not much, the teachers didn't want to make it worse. I would have stayed but I have to go help harry with a new lead on Hermione so I've asked madam Pomfrey to pass this on. You were asleep – I hoped you put a spell on to protect you from Dreamons, I've added the Quibber to the pile to so you don't get bored. It has an article on dreamon's there too, be careful there horrible!

Get Well! Love Luna x

Ginny looked through all the letters and sneered. She screwed them up and threw them one by one at the bin muttering,

"Like they care. It's all about Hermione!"

She watched the hastily scrawled letters sail through the sky and land on the floor missing the bin by miles. Looking around she realised she was once again the only one in the hospital wing. Sighing she lazily reached for her wand thinking how cheesy all the messages were, how thoughtless and stereotypical of a get well card they were. She flicked her wand intending to send the letters into the flames of hell.

Nothing Happened.

She tried again. Nothing. She tried levitating them. Again Nothing. Not even a twitch. Becoming increasingly angry she started throwing any spell she could think of at the paper. Flames, Water, Disarming spells, charms, she even tried a tickling charm.

Still Nothing.

Trying to stay calm she got out of bed, pushing the hovering table to the side. Dismissing the food placed on it without even thinking about it, and picked up the troublesome papers. _Like a muggle,_ her mind whispered. She then forced the letters into the bin. _Or a Mudblood,_ it said again. _Like Hermione._ She scowled even more.

Walking back to her bed she passed the full length mirror. She moved closer and looked at herself for the first time in days.

Her flame red hair was brittle and unwashed sticking up all over the place. It made her milky white skin look even paler and with the black shadows under her eyes gave her a zombiefied look. She lifted her child like hand to her face. Her once perfectly manicured nails were bitten to shreds with little bits of faded nail polish dotted all over the uneven wasteland. Her fingers were nothing but skin and bones, much like the rest of her, as she trailed it up her dry skin to her eyes. Eyes are said to be the portals to the soul but Ginny's eyes had changed. They had lost the vibrant green they once were and took on a dull grey. Almost black. The colour of evil. The rest of her eyes can only be described as red. They were blood shot and puffy as if she had spent all night crying while the rest of Hogwarts slept. Her normally pink lips were chapped and looking more purple then pink. She smiled a broken smile to her reflection.

Her blue night shirt hung loosely to her body. It was puffy and now unflattering. She lifted it up to reveal her night shorts that were also having trouble staying in the right place. They tried to cling to her skin but they were barley staying up. Lifting the shirt higher she looked at her belly. She ran a hand across her skin and over her hip bone that was sticking out of her skin like it was misplaced.

She turned slightly to get a better look showing just how skinny she had become. She was always a small girl. When shopping for new robes this summer she had to get size 6 but now she was so much less. She looked at herself for a while turning and spinning to look at every inch of her small frame before laughing a broken laugh, shaking her head and pulling her shirt down.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Right so it's settled. Luna you need to try and get it from him in astronomy. Ron and I have potions and Defence against the dark arts with him. We'll try then, he'll be distracted hopefully. I have another idea to but that'll have to wait..."

"Yes Harry, You've said that five times already. We get it, hell even a troll could get it." Ron joked. Things had gotten better between the two once they decided to team up to find Hermione. Almost back to normal. Almost.

"Sorry I just really need that book. It's almost Christmas, so we don't have much time!"

"It's alright Harry, we understand. You're just really worried about Hermione. After all she is your fiancée. Was. I have to go now though. Bye!" Luna waltzed out of the room, humming a tune under her breath without waiting for a reply.

"Now are you sure pug face won't remember?" Ron asked glancing at harry.

"I used the same stuff on her as I did on Malfoy. He doesn't remember. She spilt everything she knew. Apparently "Drakie" was talking in his sleep the other day in the common room. The book he's reading is somehow connected to Hermione and he won't let anyone near it. We need that book..."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

The door cracked open letting the only light in the dark room. It then closed again cutting off all light. Thinking it was just a ghost playing tricks, Ginny turned over in her bed and tried once again to get asleep even though she knew it wasn't going to happen till the early hours of the following morning. It was quite a surprise to her when Harry's face popped up in front of her.

"Hi Ginny" he whispered "Sorry! I didn't think. I should have taken this off before I came in. How are you feeling?" he took a seat on the edge of her bed looking down in what Ginny thought was a loving way. "I brought you these to cheer you up. Don't let Madam Pomfrey see though because 'Ill patients are not supposed to have sweets'."

Ginny gave a small smile. _Did this mean he wants me_? After all he was her first visitor. _Maybe he'd given up on the slut and come back to me._ She took the chocolate frogs and put them in the bedside draw. "Thank you Harry. I didn't expect you to come after..." she trailed off hoping he would tell her that it didn't matter because he wanted to be with her. She waited.

A short silence followed.

"So...I hear you're allowed to come to the Quidditch match next week?" he said covering up the silence.

"Yes, but I'm not allowed to play, if that's what you want. Play on the team that is." She tried to let him know that she still wanted him.

"Oh no, I'd never expect that. I mean you're ill. I'd never ask that of an ill person." He looked a little bit offended. Only an act. "But there is one thing..."

"Go on" she raised an eyebrow intruded.

Harry looked down at his hands thinking of how to word it. "Well, See there's this book. It's very important to me. And to Ron. Malfoy has it at the moment and we need it. We're going to try and get it from him in class but if we can't then I have a favour to ask of you."

Ginny just looked at him waiting for him to carry on.

"Well, erm, I was wondering if you could sneak into the Slytherin changing room and take it from his bag. He won't let anyone near it but it's always with him so I'm willing to bet he keeps it in his bag. Please Ginny I'm begging you. It's our last hope..." he said instantly regretting the last sentence.

"Last hope" She asked unimpressed. He knew that was going to come and he couldn't stop himself from replying honestly. Ginny deserved that much.

"To Save Hermione."

Two floors away Draco looked up as Pansy sat down on the sofa across from him. She put two drinks down on the table that was between them and slid one of them towards him.

"Hi Drakie! What you...reading again? Really?" She shook her head in disbelieve.

"Yes, I'm reading again." He said placing the diary carefully on the table. He lay back on the sofa and closed his eyes. "Where were you last night? We had a mini meeting...about the Dark Lord."

"I was..." she trailed off trying to remember. Absentmindedly reaching for the diary. Her fingers ran across it curiously. "...around. So what's even in this?"

Draco's eyes snapped open instantly and he moved faster than pansy could comprehend. He snatched it from her.

"Don't Touch That! Don't Ever Touch That! Ever!"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Hermione woke early the next morning. She sat up with a smile on her face. The sun was shining and the birds were singing a song of love outside her window. Then a pillow came sailing through the air and hit her in the face.

"Hey!" said a muffled voice under the pillow. "What was that for?"

"Being so happy at 8:00 in the morning, it's not normal! What did he do, propose?" Bellatrix giggled from the dresser while applying her mascara.

"No" Hermione replied with a little laugh "But It was amazing. Oh Bellatrix! If I didn't know what was going to happen I'd say I'm in love" a goofy smile lit up her face.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked scrunching up her face and looking at Hermione through the mirror.

Hermione looked up startled while rerunning what she'd said through her head. Oh God!

"What I mean is, err, Well. All relationships end the same. Erm, there will never be a happily ever after and I don't expect to find one. Yeah, If I wasn't so sceptical about true love then maybe Lucius..." Hermione mumbled recovering from her idiotic moments.

"You think you're in love." Bellatrix stated simply.

"Oh god, I think I am..."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Potions was the first class of the day, out the corner of his eyes Draco watched as potter casually approached his desk and looked over his work. Not his work Draco noticed his bag. Potter lent down to 'tie his shoe lace' and his hands happened to fall inside Draco's bag. Draco watched with a slight curl of his lip. Suddenly he heard Weasley's voice "Bloody hell! You gonna hurry up or what?" Draco looked to the side seeing Weasley was waiting but his eyes drifted behind Draco and he realised Weasley was trying to distract him. Turning back Draco saw Harry was back at his desk as if nothing had happened.

In fourth period, Harry watched as all of the tables got swept magically to the sides of the room. It was a simple training exercise. They'd been slit into pair and it was pot luck that Harry was paired with Draco. It was also lucky that they were the first pair to go, that meant everyone would be distracted. Harry put his bag right next to Draco's and gave Ron a meaningful glance as he did so.

Just before Draco and Harry started to duel Ron yelled "Harry! Where's your Defence against the Dark Arts book?"

 _Thank God, Ron had caught on_. Harry bowed to Draco and said, "It's in my bag." He then ducked as a red light came streaming past. Although Harry kept his eyes and wand on Draco, he couldn't help his mind from wondering whether Ron was having more look then Harry had. Draco however had a perfect view of Weasley and was able to keep an eye on Potter's wand. It seemed that once again they were going into his bag. _Hahah,_ thought Draco _, Good job I know what they're up to._

A few days previous...

Draco was passed a note in class; it came from a Spanish girl in Ravenclaw who said it came from Loony Lovegood. Curiosity made Draco open it straight away as he assumed it came from Potter and Weasley. His curiosity peeked when he saw the girly hand writing and say Ginny Weasley written neatly at the bottom. His eyebrows raised but he read the note again and steadily he became more suspicions. Ginny wanted him to come to the Medical wing to spill something about potter. Was he really going to believe that? He spent his whole class thinking about it and eventually he just had to know what it was she wanted.

He walked in rather cautiously expecting Potter to jump out and demand something from him. Instead he found a small body lying asleep on the only occupied bed. He walked over and looked at her for the first time in at least a month. The only thing that he thought was how much weight she must have lost to be looking like a child corpse. He could see her deathly white arm was all bone and nothing else.

He was amazed that this had happened. He'd heard Hermione talk of this happening to muggles but Draco never expected it to leak into the magical world. As far as he was concerned this was a dirty thing that should never have been allowed in to his world. He turned his nose up and turned to leave, as he did his arm hit into a jug of untouched water on the side and it smashed on the floor. He cursed and pulled out his wand to make it disappear.

Ginny had awoken at the sound and watched with fascination as Draco's magic worked. She could see the magic and felt it in the air around her but she couldn't touch it. She felt a deep jealousy stir within her. She covered up her feeling with attitude.

"There are easier ways to awaken someone" she drawled looking up at him.

Her sneered at her, shoving his wand back in his pocket carelessly and Ginny scowled. He walked a little closer but not to close just in case it was contagious. Ginny moved herself up the bed and looked at him with a dark glint in her eye. He looked away; there was something...strange about the way she looked at him. Something evil.

He pulled up a chair and looked at her. He was assessing her again, his eyes traced every stretch of skin and his conclusion was the same. She was terribly ill. She-

"So there's no point beating around the bush. I'll be blunt. I need your help to become a Death Eater and in return I will help keep harry and Ron away from you, I'll tell you all their plans." She held her breath waiting for his answer.

And that was how Draco found out that Potter was after Hermione's diary. He learnt all their plans to grab it during lesson. He had to keep it away from them; never keep it in the same place, always cheeking to make sure he knew where it was, charm it to look different. Either way he was one step ahead of the game. So what if it meant leading the Weasley Bitch to death. Her Idea. He hadn't even asked why. He had no reason to feel remorse. He was helping.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Christmas was fast approaching and Hermione was sat in the window seat looking out of the snow covered window in the common room. All over the grounds were children throwing snowballs left right and centre. Hermione could only just see Bellatrix's hair flying all over the place as she launched balls at the Gryffindors across the lake. Apparently its tradition in this time for house snowball fights.

Hermione could imagine the joyful laugh coming out of Bellatrix's mouth. Full of life. Hermione still had no idea how this girl could change so dramatically. She knew that Bella was still exchanging owls with this boy from Oxford, with the muggle. Hermione had questioned her about it. Bella wasn't very forth coming but had commented that 'Max' had a friend who was a witch and had somehow found out. Hermione found that extremely weird but didn't comment. What Hermione fond most intriguing was, that Bellatrix had said she didn't really believe in pureblood supremacy. She was only joining the death eaters to fit in with the gang and follow her parents.

Hermione's jaw almost hit the floor. It made sense having spoken to Bellatrix about her secret fling, that she didn't fully believe in it. She even made plans to hide her love when the Dark Lord took over, to save him. It was all very Romeo and Juliet. Hermione couldn't place it but something didn't seem right. Where was big bad Bellatrix? And who was this Max? Hermione wondered what happened to him in the future and weather his destiny had anything to do with the change that would later occur in Bellatrix. Hermione tried not to think about it.

"Hermione? Are you in here?" Hermione looked around and soon saw Lucius peeking out from the boy's dorms. "Hey"

Hermione smiled and patted the space beside her. He slowly stalked over to her and sat beside her snaking his hand round her waist. She leaned her head against his chest.

"Have You got all your bags packed, love?" Lucius whispered gently in Hermione's ear. "My Father will be here to collect us tomorrow. We're going by floo so we don't have to wait on the train."

Hermione looked up and him and smiled, "Yeah all my bags are packed, don't worry. But I haven't got a dress for the ball yet. Will I be able to get one before the party?"

"Anything for you. After all it will be a very important day for you..."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Ginny sat in front of her mirror. She had painstakingly applied the right amount of makeup so it looked perfectly natural; as if it wasn't there. On the desk to her side lay a half-eaten sandwich which she was determined to finish. It was cheese and ham, an old favourite of hers, but it seemed to double in size with every bite she took. She felt full, ready to burst but she had to eat it. To prove she wasn't ill.

As promised the Weasley parents were with Dumbledore at that very minute and so Ginny needed to eat something to make it look like she was healthy. It was crucial. She needed to give the impression she was getting better. Create the illusion that Dumbledore was wrong.

All she had to do was look lively. That was the plan. She must follow the plan. Look healthy and stay at Hogwarts. Then Draco could sneak her out to meet the dark lord (something he couldn't do if she was in St. Mungos) It was all set. She needed this. Meet the dark lord. Kill the mud blood. All she had to do was act. She was good at acting. Hermione once said Ginny was a good liar. She had no idea.

She finished her make-up. Not too much, not too little. She looked healthy. Her skin was not the pale it was when Draco had seen her it was a brilliant colour; vibrant red, full of life. Her eyes drifted back to her sandwich. Her mind was screaming at her to eat it. EAT IT! But as she brought it to her lips her hand froze. She watched as the butter seemed to seep into the bread, the ham seemed to suffocate the cheese; it was all merging together before her eyes. Discussing. Ugly. Waste. Mush.

She took a small bite oddly intruded. She felt light headed and sweaty. It was a bland swirl of tasteless substance that felt alien in her mouth. Her instincts were telling her to spit it out. She didn't. She would be strong. She chewed and chewed until it was nothing but liquid trickling down her throat. She did it again. Not tasting. Not feeling. Just going through the motions.

She kept the distain from her face as much as she could. Nearly there. A few more bites. Two more. You can do it. She looked over at the tin can big only two metres from her bed. She felt lightheaded. She felt sick. Was she going to be sick? No. She would be strong. She took a glass of water and swilled out her mouth. Just a few more. You can do this.

This was the scene that Dumbledore and the Weasleys walked into. They had just agreed that if Ginny didn't eat within the next week they would move her to somewhere or permanent. All three knew what that meant. A Psychiatric ward. None of them wanted to think about it. And now they didn't have to.

Molly Weasley looked ten years older when she stepped in the room, worry written all over her face. She hadn't slept well knowing her little girl was ill. She was also under pressure trying to help the Order find Hermione and there was suspicious activity that looked like Voldemort had raised his ugly head. That scared Molly so much. She couldn't even imagine Lord Voldemort coming back for a third time. But there was a stir in there short lived peace. But in the moment when she saw her Ginny eating she forgot all her worries and her face seemed to light up. Relieve flooded her and she walked briskly over to where Ginny was sat eating her final bite.

"Ginny! How are you feeling?" she didn't really know what she should say. Should she congratulate her on eating? Scold her for when she wasn't eating? Molly had never been in this situation before. She tried to act as if everything was alright. As if they weren't in the middle of the hospital wing.

"Mom, I'm fine. Can I please leave now?" Ginny was trying really hard to sound like a normal teenager that just wanted to get out and do something, "I'm so sick and tired of this room. I'm bored. Dad please, there's nothing wrong with me." She looked up at her farther pleadingly. She was a daddy's girl. Please. The plan needs to work.

After an hour Ginny grew tired but she tried to look as if she was lively and healthy. The grown-up could all see that she was growing weary and said she needed sleep which she denied but they eventually left her. She was staying. For now. This week she needed to eat all she could. Eat and eat and eat. Dumbledore would keep a close eye on her. She would get better. The plan must work. She must become a death eater. She must kill the snotty nosed good for nothing mud blood. She must.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

 _Dear Diary_

 _I don't know what to do! I thought this was what I wanted but now I'm not so sure. Would I be able to do it, turn my back on everyone? On all my friends and on him? On Harry?_

 _I want to be able to do it. I would be able to be with The Dar- My dad. Would I be able to get to know him? I doubt it, but at least I might be able to spend a little time with my Mom. It's strange seeing her without her muggle mask. She'll be at Lucius' this Christmas too! I hope now that I'm good friends with Janie, I might be able to meet my father outside of the Death Eater background. I wonder if I'll find out why her and my father split up. What if it's before I'm born and he doesn't even see me? Did he even know I existed? I need to be prepared for anything, for whatever will happen._

 _I often wonder if I will get back. Is there an unknown devise that could get me home? None of the books at Hogwarts seem to have any information about going forward...even Dumbledore the great is out of ideas! He's setting something in action just in case I do get trapped here. What if I'm stuck here forever?_

 _Forever_

 _That seemed like a long time but at the moment I think I could stay with Lucius my entire life. The way girlfriend slipped graciously from his lips making my spine shiver and how my heart skipped a beat when I finally admitted to myself that I love him. Everything seemed alright again. I wasn't lost in time. I wasn't heartbroken. I was...home. Although I know I can never set up home here. I could never do that. Lucius has to find his love; Draco's Mom. I could never stand in the way of something so strong that Lucius still loves her in my time._


	9. Chapter 9

**Love, Lies and Lucius**

 **Chapter 9: The Holiday Season**

A few days later found Hermione looking into a mirror in Malfoy Manor trying not to laugh. She looked over with a big grin to her double bed which sat two girls. The first lay on her back with her legs lent against the head board and her black curly hair sprawled out everywhere spilling off the end of the bed. Bellatrix was holding a magazine and giggling with a twinkle in her eye. Next to her sat none other than Hermione's mother, Janie. She sat cross legged with a makeup bag in her hand laughing her head off in remembrance.

They were sat in the west wing of Malfoy manor that over the years had been dubbed Lucius' wing and Hermione had her own room in which they were giggling in now.

The topic was the Malfoy ball.

The Christmas Ball was always held at Malfoy manor and all the important people were invited, mostly pureblood of course. Lucius had said over and over how it's not the ball she should be looking forward to – but what came after. Knowing how the teenagers felt about the ball and wanting them to connect for the future, Lucius' parents turned a blind eye to his antics. All the teenagers who were invited with their families would come to the ball for a while but slowly in small groups slip off to the West wing where Lucius held 'the real party'. So now the two girls on the bed were filling Hermione in on some of their previous Christmas antics.

Two years ago Snape had somehow found himself in Italy but no one remembers how he got there and he doesn't remember what happened. Last year Bella, Janie, Lucius and some kid called Liam, decided it'd be a good idea to go out clubbing for New Year's only they decided they wanted to go clubbing in the Muggle world. Not being used to muggle alcohol they got extremely drunk and found themselves in a gentlemen's club. It ended with Janie dancing on stage with the stripers and Liam with his head in the toilet.

Hermione once again looked back into the mirror. She still couldn't believe she was here, with these people and acting the way she was. She missed the way she felt as goody goody Granger. She missed goofing off with Harry and Ron and … Ginny. She mentally kicked herself. No. She didn't want to be with them. Then she remembered that Draco and Bellatrix hadn't befriended granger, Janie hadn't started to open up to Hermione. Voldemort didn't want to meet Golden girl. Lucius hadn't kissed Her. No they all wanted the Riddle.

 _That's who I am now_

Looking around Hermione grabbed the mascara from the dresser and started to attack her eye lashes. Her worries and fears about the following week took over her mind as she tuned out Bella and Janie. She was slightly scared about everything. She had been petrified about meeting Mr and Mrs Malfoy but it had gone fine and they seemed to genuinely like Hermione. The ball was the most she was worried about, meeting her dad, The Dark Lord.

All day long Janie had been going on about getting to see "Tom" after so long. I personally didn't think it was that long as she'd visited him join the October half term. It was strange hearing him called Tom in a normal way, in normal convocation. Hermione was so used to hearing him referred to as The Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, You Know Who and Voldemort. Tom just seemed a bit...normal for the darkest wizard of all time.

 _My Father! How strange that concept was to me. Was I excited or scared? At lease he didn't know about me yet. But only a few more days till he does. At The Ball..._

Today the girls were going shopping for dresses for the ball. They had to be big ball gowns. Looking through Bella's "Christmas wardrobe" was like looking into one of those big movies from the old English royal times. The big dresses, under dresses, corsets, posh slippers, everything! It was going to be magical. Hermione couldn't wait to find the perfect dress for Lucius.

They had to be "Elegant yet attractive" as Janie had said. Hermione nearly shed a tear hearing Janie say this. The memory of a 14 year old Hermione looking for her Yule ball dress came to mind and Janie had said the exact same thing. It was music to Hermione ears.

Janie was the only key to Hermione's identity at the moment and knowing she was sat across the room filled Hermione with so much hope. But one idea always seemed to be in the back of Hermione's mind. _What will happen when I'm born?_

Janie and Tom had been together for a year and a half. Calculating it Hermione realised that Janie was under aged when they got together. They were now engaged and had been since summer. Janie's parents were extremely happy with her choice. Janie has unofficially invited Hermione to the wedding but as a date wasn't set yet it didn't mean much to Hermione.

Hermione wreaked her brains trying to remember any stories Janie had told her about being a child, or any photographs of her before she married Hermione's step-dad that might have been in the house but she came up blank. As if there was a hole in Janie's past. Was it really to protect Hermione or to protect herself?

 _What Happened Between Them?_

One little thought that no matter what Hermione was thinking it ran throughout her mind begging for Hermione's attention. She only really –

"Really? No Way! What Will You Say...Hermione?"

Hermione looked up to see to expectant faces looking at her through the mirror.

"Erm..?" she replied uncertainly

"You Zonked out again didn't you? Honestly! How could you miss what Janie just said? This is huge!" Bella said excitedly.

Janie explained...

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Draco, once again was up late reading through Hermione's diary. He was now convinced that she was his mother. _How could she not be?_ The only thing Draco knew of his parent's love was that it had started at school. Being that the year Hermione was writing about was Lucius' last year – that could only mean one thing. Couldn't it? _I would make sense as to why my mother disappeared_.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _You'll never guess what I just found out! My head is still reeling! Janie has been spying on people and listening to convocations she shouldn't be. That must be where I get it from - although I'm sure I get that from my Father too. She shouldn't have done it but I'm so glad she did!_

 _This morning, she was the first of us to awake and after checking on us she went down to get some juice. To get to the kitchen she went past Mr Malfoy's study hearing some voices and she decided she wanted to listen so she used a spell Tom had taught her to hear them more clearly. It was Lucius' parents talking about how Lucius had to find a suitable wife soon so he can marry before he turns 21! (Bellatrix said that was like law for purebloods)._

 _Then their convocation turned to me! They think I'm perfect for him. Imagine that! The only problem is they don't know enough about me or my family. They are trying to find out more. Apparently they then talked about whether I was related to Tom. (How is it they are the first to question it?)_

 _I sent a letter to Dumbledore to tell him. He thinks I should fit in as much as possible just in case I can't get back. I know he has been trying to piece a file together for me just as a backup. He started with my school records and he just carried on but I don't know how far he has gone (or how legitimate it is!) I know that 2 years from now, when my mom went into hiding, it was Dumbledore that forged her life to fit in as a muggle. I just hope he can get me out of this. Because if the Malfoy's start to dig they could find that I don't actually technically exist._

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Dear D,

Plans Going Well. I'm Staying here. Your Turn.

G

Draco read the note and let out a snort. Like he cared. A letter was already drawn up to his father in the hopes that Ginny would become a spy for the Death eaters. It was how Lucius planned to get back into the dark lords good books. Yes that's right Harry Hadn't destroyed the Dark Lord as the order had thought. Draco was unsure how but he had managed to survive but he had. The Dark Lord was returning and Draco was going to be on the winning side. And he was going to use a sick Ginny Weasley to do it.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Stop it." She said giggling into his chest. Instead of heeding her words he continued to trail his hand over her back, she squirmed and giggled again. She turned trying to get away from him and his ticklish fingers. He just pulled her straight back over and continued to tickle her until she was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe.

"Do you really want me to stop?" he asked pulling her closer to him. It was clearly a joke but Hermione could hear the longing in his voice, feel the heat between them and for a moment she felt her body saying don't stop.

She gave in and kissed him lightly. Again and again. Until he caught her lips in his teeth and sucked on her lip. She felt a moan rise in her mouth and spill into the air. Her hands wrapped around his neck and she pulled him to her trying to eliminate any space between them. He grinned into her mouth and let his lips tail to her neck where it assaulted her until she couldn't stand it. She wrapped her legs around him and he she felt sparks go of in her body. A warning she ignored. She was ready. She looked into his eyes and he saw the change in her. He saw what she wanted.

She started to unbutton his shirt and his hand found their way under her t-shirt. His fingers lightly traced up until he felt her bra and then he trailed them back down the sides of her stomach making her squirm beneath him. She managed to get his shirt undone most of the way and was stuck on the last button. It was stubbornly refusing to part and she fiddled with it until it popped off. Neither of them noticed as her hands found themselves roaming over his flesh.

Yet again Lucius trailed his hands up her body but this time her t-shirt trailed up too. He pulled it over her head only breaking the kiss for two seconds before taking control of her lips again. She sighed blissfully loving how his bare chest felt against her; how his hands on her hips gripped with just the right amount of pressure; the way his lips felt warm and wet on her lips, on her skin, on her ear, everywhere. It sent shivers through her. A wave of pleasure. His hands found themselves taking off her bra; slipping one strap of her shoulder and then the next. Hermione suddenly felt shy. His figures trailed over each of them and left her with goosebumps. His lips trailed down her neck and down to her left breast taking it in his mouth. She gasped completely surprised by how good that felt. Harry had never done that to her. He grazed his teeth across her and all thoughts of Harry were lost, all thoughts in general were lost. All that mattered was him and the feel of their bodies and their lips and their love.

She pulled at his belt getting it to come closer so she could continue in her mission to undress him. The buckle was harder than expected, thanks to her mind going blank for moments at a time, because of the amount of pleasure coursing through her body. She did it and she got at the buttons, pulling them open and hurrying to get the zip undone. She did it. She pulled at his jeans trying to get them down and he let her. Now he was in nothing but boxers.

*Knock Knock Knock*

That was like a cold bucket of ice had been thrown on her. She froze and so did Lucius.

"Lucius," It was his mother "Are you in there?"

He took his mouth off her faster than you can imagine and was running his hand threw his hair. She suddenly felt cold without his lips on her. She twisted to get off the bed and looked around for a minute spotting her top; she grabbed it and ran into the en-suite bathroom. Lucius looked around and grabbed his silk night gown.

He opened the door.

"Oh mom." He lied convincingly "I was just heading for a shower. You caught me just in time."

"Well, it'll have to wait. You Father wants to see you. He's in his study. Get dressed. Quick. Five minutes." She smiled, turned and left not noticing the state of Lucius hair or noticing the bed sheets being lopsided or seeing the bra that was innocently lying on the floor.

He shut the door and let out a deep sigh. That was close. He looked back at the bathroom door to see a half-naked girl blushing while biting her lip in a shy sexy way. Wow. How did he deserve this?

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Dear Hermione,

Don't worry. I have already planned for this sort of thing. I have indeed created a complete file on you and your parents and even grandparents. This is all the information the government will release to civilians. I have enclosed a copy of all of you 'family' history. You would be better to read that now. But don't worry everything is under control. I trust you are having a nice Christmas break?

All the Best,  
Albus Dumbledore

Hermione re read the letter. She looked back at the folder that had come with it but put it to one side to read later. She hastily scrawled a thank you note, wishing him a good Christmas too and then tied the letter to his owl and watched it fly away. She hoped for the best. She really wanted her and Lucius to work; even if it was for a short while. Till she returned to the future and he fell in love with Draco's mom. She stared out the window wondering if her being with Lucius was going to interfere with Draco's mom meeting him. She thought about it a lot but she couldn't stay away from Lucius. She loved him.

"Not interrupting am I?" a voice behind her said. She looked over and saw Janie leaning against the door way. She was alone and Hermione felt a little strange. They hadn't really been alone properly before outside of battle practice. Had Janie come intentionally to seek her out?

"No, No of course not. Come in." She moved away from the window and gestured to the bed and chair so that Janie can pick. "You want a drink? I'll get Erin to grab one for you."

"Cup of Coca?" She said looking up shyly "I'm having an early night so I'm well rested. Tomorrow is the biggest day in our society. We'll be up early and we'll be well pampered all day by the house elves." She lounged out on my bed as if they'd been friends for a long time. Hermione didn't mind. She called for Erin and within seconds there was a CRACK and there stood Erin waiting to serve. Time for some quality time with Mum.

After a while they were joking and testing each other and talking about tomorrow's ball while drinking from huge mugs of chocolate heaven. Janie looked up suddenly with an amused glint in her eye.

"So did you have fun?"

"What?"

"Earlier; with Lucius."

Hermione's eyes nearly popped out. "I, I don't know what you mean."

Janie openly laughed. "I saw you doing the walk of shame back to your room. Hair ruffled. Blushing. It said it all. So what happened?" She looked genuinely interesting.

"We just... Made out... a little bit." She mumbled looking away.

"Well, well, well. Not as innocent as I thought little missy." She giggled a little and finished off her drink. "I've never seen him like this with a girl. I think you two are amazing together." Hermione looked up at her completely off guard. "Well I better go. Big Day Tomorrow."

She left leaving Hermione in a daze. Her mother had pretty much just said she approved of her date. That meant so much to Hermione that she felt a tear leak from her eye. This was it. She belonged here. She wanted to spend forever her. She was never going to leave.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Years later, the tapping on the window awoke The Dark Lord from his light sleep. He sighed and looked over at the sleeping form of Bellatrix Lestrange his most faithful death eater. He threw back the quilt and walked naked over to the window. A beautiful grey bird swooped in hooting in thanks. The letter was untied and read in the dim light of the room.

The dark lord let out a cruel laugh looking at the letter he had received from the Malfoy's. It was perfect. Unfortunately, he had disposed of Snape during the final battle and was in need of a knew spy. There was no way anyone would suspect that dirty little blood traitor. A Weasley? It was perfect! He trusted Lucius and after getting into some suitable clothes he waltzed out of the room without a second look at Bellatrix.

He walked into his study two floors down and sat behind his desk. It was only 8am when he called a house elf for some tea. He pulled out some parchment and started to compose his reply. The Malfoy ball was coming up. Perhaps he could meet her there...


	10. Chapter 10

**Love, Lies and Lucius**

 **Chapter 10: The Malfoy Ball**

The feel of water cascading into the bath made Hermione's mind sooth. She slipped into the bath and the hot water instantly warmed her up. She closed her eyes and slid in deeper letting the lavender bath incense forced her mussels to relax and with her heavy sigh she let her mind wonder free...

 _An image of a small red headed boy with oversized robes standing next to a messy haired boy with the most brilliant green eyes she had ever seen. The both smiled at her and she finally felt like she belonged in a world that she was outcaste._

 _A mop of black hair flashed before her eyes as she found herself in the arms of Harry Potter after being paralysed in a bed for weeks. The feeling of love spread through her body. Breaking free she found herself in an Awkward moment of not knowing how to greet the youngest Weasley boy before a small smile and a laugh; her saviours._

 _Harrys arms wrapping around her as a shield when the werewolf came rushing at them. The fear spreading threw them; both their hearts pumping faster than the speed of light; the acceptance of death and the slim feeling of belonging in his arms._

 _A young man appearing blood stained, carrying a limp body. A Cheering crowd and the beginning of a musical fan fair. The gasp of the audience when they realised what was in his arms. The tears streaming down his face and yet it was only Hermione that saw the real fear reflected in his eyes._

 _A Scream as Harry watched Sirius fall into the veil. Watching Harrys utter despair as his only real family member fell into death. The collapse as Harry realises there is nothing he could do and the look of hatred on his face as he chases Bellatrix out of the room._

 _Giggling secretly as Harry gave cheek in class to Snape and realising that Harry made her laugh a lot. All the time really. He was always the light in the dark. Thinking about how this was the only free time they had to be kids with the war around the corner._

 _The Celebrations as they won the war and all of the death eaters scattered around the world looking for a place to hide. Slightly tipsy and high with the excitement harry looking down at her she gave a shy smile as his face came down toward her slowly making sure she wanted this too. She felt his lips on her and the felling of love spread through her._

 _The shock of seeing Harry on his knee with a golden ring which held a glowing diamond as he asked the question she had been waiting to hear. Images flying through her mind of what their wedding day would be like. Whether their children would have bushy hair and green eyes. If they would have their own house one day with a garden for the children to play in and for them to relax and not worry about any dark lords coming and disrupting them._

Without realising it Hermione let a single droplet fall down her cheek leaving a trail and before she could stop herself a sob escaped her lips. Could she really do this? Truly turn to the darkness away from all she's ever known and believed in. A Small pang hit her heart. It was what she wanted right? To get back at Ginny, to get back at Harry and To Get Back at Her step dad; bring it on!

Hermione immersed herself in water trying to drown her memories; trying to forget the muggle she had once been. Resurfacing she took a huge breath in to calm herself and she rubbed her eyes feeling her mascara smudge. She stood up in the tub and let the water run down her body as she looked around to find where she had placed her towel. She grabbed it, wrapped around herself and stepped onto the cold tiled floor. Another tear appeared. She walked over to the mirror and looked at herself. Hermione Riddle. Her hair had grown out slightly. She was paler then before – was that possible? Make up smeared around her eyes. She didn't look like herself. More tears started to fall. Even her eyes seemed different. There was no Hermione Granger anymore. The Mirror blew up.

The glass exploded into the air and showered down on Hermione. She screamed as the shards bit into her skin. More tears. She was angry and sad. All she's doing is messing things up for everyone. She shouldn't be here. Shouldn't exist. Her breath was coming out in huffs and she was half crying half hyperventilating. She fell to the floor in pain caused by her own thoughts, cutting more of her skin. She didn't even flinch. She lay in a ball cuddling herself and letting the blood and tears trail off her body and onto the clean floor.

This was the scene Bellatrix walked in on. After hearing a smash she had come to make sure everything was alright but could see from the broken girl in front of her nothing was okay. Bellatrix pulled out her wand and rid the room of broken glass before moving closer and cradling Hermione as she wept. She whispered calming words and rocked back and forth. It was almost 30 minutes before Hermione was in a fit state to talk. During her melt down she was thinking. This secret was killing her. She had to tell someone. And that's exactly what she planned to do.

It took a while for Hermione to get through the story calmly and even longer for Bellatrix to accept it but she finally realised that what Hermione was telling her must be true. And although she wanted to run and tell the world she knew she couldn't. She felt special being the only one Hermione had confined in. They were talking for what seemed like forever when there was a knock at the door and Janie came bounding in. She could see something was wrong but, never one to pry she tried to lift up their spirits by chastising them for being behind schedule. It wasn't long before they were all rushing around trying to get ready for tonight's events with Bellatrix shooting secretive looks to Hermione when Janie was around. Hermione felt like a little girl sneaking around with her best friend and it came as a shock when she realised she thought of Bella as her best friend. All the times she'd bitched about Bellatrix in the future and yet here she was spilling all her secrets to her. Wow.

Now that it was out Hermione felt so much better knowing she wasn't lying to everyone. Bellatrix understood and had even volunteered to swear an oath of secrecy to Dumbledore. However Hermione didn't truly believe Bella was 100% happy with it. She saw in Bella's eyes that it would take a while to set in. But at this very moment Hermione had bigger things to worry about. Like meeting Voldemort...

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"I'm Scared. What if he doesn't like me?" Hermione whispered walking through a huge crowd in the ball room. The ball had been going for only an hour and already Hermione could see board teenagers and she swore she saw people sneaking off.

"Don't worry. Everyone likes you" she shot him a doubtful look. "Just remember to be respectful with everything you say. Don't look him in the eye. You'll be fine, love. I promise." He smiled letting his eyes roam over her body.

She smile up at him and he gave her a quick kiss and winked at her, causing her to giggle. He then straightened up and she saw his mask slip into place.

"My Lord, This is Hermione Riddle"

The Man they were stood behind turned and Hermione was surprised at what she saw.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Don't talk to me like that Malfoy" Ginny snapped, "It's not like I didn't try! They were breathing down my neck. They think I'm at Luna's so you'd better not mention this to everyone. Now come on." She stormed off but after a few steps she stopped realising she didn't know the way. "Well?"

Draco let out a chuckle. "You're such hard work Red." He caught up with her. "This way" he started pulling at her arm. "He's in some disguise. I don't know what he looks like but I do know that my father will be with him. I will go and get him. You are to stay here and don't be seen" he came to a stop outside a pair of big double doors. He went to go through but stopped "Always be respectful. Don't look him in the eye. He doesn't like that." He finished bitterly, thinking of his own experiences with the dark lord.

Ginny looked at him. "Draco, I'm scared. What if he doesn't like me?" she asked seeking comfort.

"Then he will kill you." With that he left.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Tom Riddle was a very handsome man. From what Harry had told Hermione Voldemort was a scary man with a monster like face and no nose. The man stood in front of her had a nose, he had a normal face and there wasn't a monster in sight. He smiled at me and I suddenly felt dumb struck.

This was my real farther. "Tom. Tom Riddle." He held out his hand.

Hermione let out a breath. He didn't seem evil. "Hermione Riddle." She answered before quickly adding "My lord." She bowed her head and smiled at him.

"If you'll excuse me Mrs Wighten, I have business to attend to with this beautiful young lady." He kissed this woman's hand and turned to offer his arm to me. I dared a look Lucius and saw him with a tight jaw but he nodded. I took my father's arm and we left.

He led me through some double doors and into a room with a roaring fire and a sofa. I thought it strange that this was where my meeting with the dark lord would truly take place. He sat down but didn't offer me a seat so I waited.

"You have the same name as me." It was a statement but it implied I was to respond.

"Curious. My lord." I could see him looking at me intently and then he looked right into my eyes. I remembered what Lucius had told me and averted them quickly.

"Very." He said shapely. Suddenly the air seemed to go cold around her and she remembered what Harry had told her, about him killing his muggle father. The father from whom he inherited his name. Did he think she was connected to his father's family? She prayed not.

"Look at me." Hermione wasn't going to say no. She looked at him and saw his eyes widen slightly. She felt a sudden pressure in her head and she saw all her memories from the past few months run by; Meeting Bellatrix, Halloween, Meeting Janie,

"Curious."

He dived back into her head; Meeting with Dumbledore, falling into Lucius' arms when she first arrived and then he hit a mental wall.

Hermione watched him frown in concentration. He hit the wall harder. He sighed in anger and tried again. This time he saw Hermione with a time turner in her hand and Draco Malfoy standing in front of her. He looked away almost in confusion. "No. Surly not." He looked back.

"You're a time traveller."

Hermione didn't know how to respond. "I see you have powerful magic in you. But this wall is no magic of yours. Dumbledore has put a spell on you. Tell me of the future."

Hermione opened her mouth to tell him who her parents were but nothing came out. She was like a gold fish with her mouth opening and closing. "Hmmm. Just as I'd thought, have you done any spells with Dumbledore? Any at all. Think" he demanded.

When she arrived Dumbledore had asked her to chant some words in Latin. He said it was to help with the headache I would get from time traveling so far. Maybe it wasn't. Was Dumbledore stopping her from talking? "Yes...yes I did a spell with him. My lord what does this mean?"

"Tell me do you know who I am in the future? Nod or shake." He looked at her intently ignoring her question.

She nodded sharply.

"So I can ask question and you can answer them. That will be useful. I believe you will be able to help me. I will make you a death eater. This coming Thursday. Be ready."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Hey Harry pass the butter, mate!" said Fred's voice cheerful voice from across the table.

Harry looked up from his musing and complied with his request.

"Cheer up Harry!" George said.

Fred added, "We will find her..."

"...eventually. Just Keep..."

"...looking up. The Orders doing..."

"...everything they can." George finished

Harry tried to smile but it wasn't very convincing.

He tried to reply but Ron's voice cut out, "Hey Mum! Where's Ginny?" he stuffed some turkey into his mouth and took a swig of his drink.

"She's gone to Luna's for the evening. If it makes her happy then anything for my little girl." She said with a sigh and a look at the family picture on the wall. Ginny was smiling and messing around with Bill.

"She's going to be aright though isn't she mum?" Fred asked looking down the table toward his mother.

"I don't know Darling. I really don't know."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Ginny paced back and forth in a side room waiting. Her heart was beating wildly and her head was pounding. She wanted this so much. She was scared and excited at the same time. She looked over at the ornate fireplace that had flared to life as she walked in. She knew it was a trick of the mansion and not from her power.

Her eyebrows fell as she remembered not being able to use magic. That first day when she realised it her heart had broken. It was all she had ever known, there was no way she would be able to live without it. When she had got slowly better she felt little bits of power come back but still she could not do anything. She took her wand out and tried to make the fire bigger. Her eyes focused on the fire, her mouth spoke clear the incantation, her hand made the correct movements with precision and still nothing happened. There was a small flair within the flames but nothing to the extent that she knew she was capable of. She had a long way to go. She had to get better.

There was a knock at the door and the knob turned. She watched in surprise as her innate magic flared in excitement and anticipation which made the fire flair to great heights. Her eyes widened and she felt truly happy for the first time in quite a while.

"My lord, this is Ginny Weasley." Draco's velvet voice broke the silence.

Ginny glimpsed as she looked at the dark lord. It was hideous. His skin was pulled over his skull in a sickening way that made him look like he was made of plastic. His eye sockets were drawn and gaunt with eyes so red it looked like blood was spilling from them. His nose was nothing more than two slits reminding Ginny of a snake and she wouldn't have been surprised if his tongue was split in two. She stared at him in silence before she remembered everything Draco had said. And so she bowed very low to the floor and lowered her head in respect wishing she could see the devil again. With a sick fascination hey eyes darted up every few seconds to take a glance at him.

"Leave Draco." He demanded.

Draco bowed from the waist and turned to leave without even looking at Ginny.

"Now," He hissed, "What have we here? A Weasley. A Blood Traitor. SCUM. Come to seek forgiveness for her family's sins." He left those words lingering in the air before continuing in a slow quiet voice, "Poor little girl. Don't you know how dangerous this is?"

Ginny let him speak but after a two second silence she stuttered, "Y-Yes My Lord."

"Do not address me as Your Lord! I have not yet accepted you into my family! You have some cheek." He moved forward as if to hit her but at last minuet stopped.

"You do not flinch girl." He said softly pulling her face up to look him in the eyes.

Ginny avoided eye contact at first but then let her eyes meet his, "I deserve whatever you give to me, sir."

A smile crept over the dark lord's face. Ginny didn't know what scared her more this or his angered.

"I think…this could work. You will start at the bottom a lowly death eater but I want you to rise. You will be my Spy Wealey. I need you to be my eyes and ears within the Order. Otherwise…" he left his threat ringing in her ears and disappeared before her eyes.

Left in his place was a scorched piece of parchment that read. 9pm. Here. Thursday. Then this two vanished in a puff of smoke. Ginny stood silently for a minuet taking it all in. She was going to be a death Eater. She moved suddenly towards the door and had to stop and steady herself before she carried. She had to keep up appearances no one must know she was still ill. No one must see the way her skin hugged her bones and how each day she looked in the mirror wishing she was slightly smaller. No one must know anything. This was her secret and her secret alone.

She pulled open the door to see Draco slouched against the door frame.

"So?" he drawled lazily

"I'm in."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Hermione walked back into the ball room on the arm of the dark lord looking and feeling very pleased. She had finally met her real dad; not that he knew that but somehow, Hermione vowed she would let him know. He didn't seem evil. Hermione frowned slightly he was already creating his secret army so there must be evil in him somewhere.

"Well, miss Riddle. It was a pleasure to meet you. I will be back here on Thursday." He waltzed away leaving her to find Lucius. Luckily for her he was nearby waiting for her return. Hermione's eyes spied Lucius watching and her face lit up in a smile. He excused himself from his company and made his way over.

"It went well, I assume?" he asked taking her hand and kissing it. Well maybe chivalry isn't dead. He led her to the dance floor. Hermione smiled. "It did. He's coming back here on Thursday." Lucius sighed in relief.

"Good. After all, he's only trying to purify our race." He mused swaying Hermione back and forth. "Sure the way he's going about it is a little...dark but it doesn't matter. Once he's got what he wants, what we all want, I'm sure everything will be fine."

Hermione made a noise of agreement. She laid her head on Lucius' chest, closing her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of it. She was his. There was no way there would be a repeat of Harry. Lucius loved her. Sure Harry did but maybe not enough.

Hermione opened her eyes slightly looking at all the adults moving around gracefully interacting with one another. It all seemed so phony. False laughter echoed around her. For the second time that day she missed home. The parties shed attended with Harry were full of real laughter, happiness and love. This was fake. And yet she knew this was where she belonged. Had she have grown up in this circle she wouldn't have battered an eyelid but she hadn't. She could see what she had missed growing up. It wasn't much. She turned her eyes away, saw Janie talking to Tom. They did make quite a couple. They both looked gorgeous and Hermione felt jealous. They were her parents and she hadn't inherited any of their good looks; Janie's sleek dark hair, tom's bright blue eyes, not even Janie's cute button nose. They looked truly in love. What happened to them?

"Well, there aren't many teens around are there?" Lucius asked in a mocking voice close to her ear. Hermione let her eyes roam round again. She noticed the uptight adults again but noticed that there were only a few teens dotted throughout the room. A pale blond girl stood talking to a tall male and a petit girl in violet coloured dress. Across the room was a group of 4 sat at a table laughing and shooting looks at the door. There were a couple dancing near but that was it. Hermione hadn't even battered an eye lid when she saw a group of girls leaving the room earlier but now she realised. Lucius and Bella had told her all about the after party. The fun they got up to. The trouble.

She lifted her head and looked at Lucius. "No there's not." She responded with a lopsided grin. "How long do we have to wait?" she looked around when she saw Bellatrix come into the room. She surveyed the room and walked over to the trio that was across the room the blond turned and Hermione realised it was Narcissa. The group then walked out with Bellatrix. Two seconds later she waltzed back in and started talking to the boys that sat around the table she happened to look up and saw Hermione's questioning look. She all but skipped onto the dance floor and squeezed her way through the crowd.

"What are you two still doing out here? Come on!" she started pulling at Hermione arm and straight back through the crowd. Hermione followed giggling and slammed into the back of Bellatrix when she came to a stop. Luscious managed to catch up as his parents started speaking,

"Having a good time, girls?" Mrs. Malfoy said smiling politely down at them. She was holding a flute of champagne and Mr. Malfoy was holding her around the waist.

"Yeah, it's really fun. Thanks for having us here Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione said respectfully with a small smile.

"We were just on our way to freshen up." Bellatrix added.

"Oh, Hermione, when are we going to meet your family?" Mr. Malfoy said before the convocation could go any further. Both Bella and Hermione looked at each other knowingly.

"Farther-" Lucius said quickly.

"I was asking her, Lucius." He snapped giving Lucius a hard look.

Hermione took a deep breath and ushered the words, "There Dead."

There was a short pause. No one quite knew what to say.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. Let talk about thins some other time. Come on, There's Charlotte I hear her son was in trouble with the ministry..." her voice faded away as she led her husband away from the teens.

"Well let's go!"


End file.
